What happen after the final
by kessilover
Summary: my vision of what happen after the final.it's kessi fic.
1. Chapter 1: Let it go

**This is my first fic. So just review.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy .**_

_**Chapter one **_

It had been 3 hours 46 minutes and 56 seconds since the attack in the Trager's household and exactly 3 hours 15 minutes and 13 seconds since Cassidy had been killed or…what Kyle would rather say…'had died'. It wasn't Kyle who killed him though nor was it Jessi. It was Tom Foss. Fortunately Cassidy was careless and forgot to send the same message that he sent the Tragers to Foss, who was keeping an eye on the Trager's house when he just happened to hear a crashing sound…

Kyle's breathing became heavy as he tried to comprehend what Cassidy had just told him…'I'm your brother'. He released Cassidy and took a few steps back.

Cassidy didn't give him any chance, he quickly reached for the taser and electrocuted Kyle with it, sending him backwards, screaming in pain. It happened at the exact same moment that Foss came through the door. Seeing Kyle lying on the floor he didn't hesitate a second, he pulled out his gun and fired it. Cassidy's body collapsed, hitting the floor.

Kyle was dazed. He didn't remember much, (or he didn't want to) but he remembered Foss attempting to calm him down, assuring him that he would take care of things. He remembered watching Foss grab Cassidy's body. He heard him calling the Tragers and informing them that he was home and that they should come back to the house, and then, Foss simply took off.

Kyle was still shaking from what had happened when Jessi and Amanda entered the house. He looked at her with watery eyes and started walking towards her. Slowly he pulled her into a hug.

She looked at them with wide eyes, trying to adjust to the scene before her. It hurt her to see them, to see Kyle seeking safety with her. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say, "Jessi I need you …" After that he slipped into unconsciousness.

When his family came back from the Rack, they didn't know what had happened. The only thing that they knew was that Kyle was lying on the couch, sleeping. His head was in Jessi's lap and tears were coming from her eyes. Amanda was standing there watching them, a look of confusion and shock written all over her face.

Both Jessi and Kyle spent the night on the couch. Jessi didn't want to move and chance waking up Kyle and none of the Tragers wanted to disturb him. From the condition of the kitchen, they all knew that he'd had a rough night and hoped that by the morning they would find out what had happened. Stephan suggested that everybody should go to sleep.

* * *

Nicole was the first one to wake up, though it wasn't like she had slept much, or anyone else for that matter. She wasn't surprised when she found both Jessi and Kyle in the same position that she had left them in the night before.

Jessi was awake and she was staring at Kyle's face as he slept while playing with his hair_. _Nicole tried to figure out what was going on inside of Jessi's mind, hoping that she might know something about what had happened.

"Good morning Jessi," Nicole said.

Jessi reflexively took her hand off Kyle's hair. "Oh! Hi...Nicole! Good morning…Sorry I didn't see you," she replied awkwardly.

The soft sound of their voices and the slight movement was enough to wake up Kyle, who was surprised at first.

_T__his isn't my tub…although this is more comfortable, _were his first that he looked up and saw Jessi. By the time he realized where he was, he heard Nicole's voice.

"Jessi, did you get any sleep last night?"

_Oh! This isn't good I hope that Nicole doesn't get angry, _Jessi thought to herself. She was about to answer her when she felt a change in Kyle's heart rate. _He's awake._ Jessi smiled…mostly to herself…and looked down, forgetting that Nicole was standing in front of her.

"Hi! You're finally awake. I was worried about you...How are you feeling?" she asked Kyle with a sad smile.

Kyle simply stared and…also forgetting about Nicole…smiled at Jessi. Although everything about last night was still playing in his mind, somehow her smile made that fade away. _She is always here for me…how could I have missed that… how could I have missed her?_

"Good morning Jessi. I'm fine. I hope you didn't mind spending the night here." _Oh my god…what did I just say? Of course she wouldn't mind. I'm such an idiot, _Kyle thought.

"Uh…No I didn't…I'm glad that you're fine." Jessi looked at Nicole and then back to Kyle unable to believe that he could think that it would bother her. "I…should probably get up…I need to take a shower," she said and Kyle immediately lifted his head from her lap. She got up and quickly made her way towards her room. A few seconds later she went upstairs to the bathroom.

Kyle just stood there. "Good morning Nicole...I'm sorry if I scared you last night but I'm fine now…I need to go to my room. I think I need a shower too," he said with a fake smile.

"It's okay Kyle," Nicole said, trying to calm him. "I'm glad that you're fine. I'll go make breakfast. Maybe you could join us after your shower."

Half an hour later everybody was awake and gathered around the kitchen table.

"Dude! When are you going to tell us about last night?" Josh asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Josh!" Nicole, Stephan and Lori said in unison.

"Oh Come on. Don't tell me you're not dying to know. It's about time Kyle tells us." With that Josh turned to Kyle and said, "So Kyle would you like to share the story with us about what happened last night…"

Kyle told them about what Cassidy had done and the threats that he had made. He didn't keep anything to himself; he even told them about their relationship, that they were brothers.

"What happened to Cassidy?" Nicole asked with a curious tone and Kyle looked down at his plate before answering.

"He's…dead."

"Kyle did you …?" Jessi began with concern but she couldn't finish the question. _Did he kill Cassidy? I'm the one who was supposed to get revenge for what happened to Sarah, not Kyle. He wasn't supposed to kill him. This is all my fault..._

Everyone was looking at Kyle, just the thought of him doing something extreme like that scaring them.

"No," Kyle replied. "It was Foss…" Kyle was glad that Foss saved his life but it was the first time that he had witnessed someone actually being killed, since Adam survived the attempt on his life. "I don't think killing him was necessary though..."

"No!" Jessi exclaimed. "He deserved that Kyle. He had it coming…" A single tear fell and she quickly wiped it away, trying not to look fragile.

"Why is that?" Josh asked curiously.

"Because he killed Sarah…" Jessi, replied, her voice as soft as a whisper, her tone full of pain and sorrow.

"What!" the rest of Tragers gasped in shock.

"Jessi I'm so sorry…" Nicole said. She tried to find the right words to console the brunette, but she couldn't. She thought about the day that Jessi was sick and when Kyle told her that something might have happened to Sarah. She didn't think about the possibility that she could have been killed; she thought that Latnok might have forced Sarah to leave. The idea of Jessi witnessing her mother's death was just too horrible to imagine.

* * *

A **few hours later in Kyle's room:**

"I wish I could forget everything that happened last night," Kyle said.

"I know…I can't believe Cassidy is your brother," Jessi replied. "But…if you want, I can help you with that."

"Help me with what?"

"I can erase your memories…you know…so when you do start to remember…like now…" Jessi said as she started to put her hands on Kyle's head.

"No!No... I didn't mean it like that," Kyle said, quickly taking a few steps back away from her hands.

"Then what did you mean? Because that's the only way that I know of to make you forget," Jessi said, a little confused.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to forget about that forever, just for an hour, a day, just not to think about it."

"I don't know how to do that…Oh! How about we do something else…go training for example or watch a movie." Jessi hoped that Kyle would choose the last option because she could easily turn it into a date since Amanda was out of town. Apparently one of her relatives was very sick, so she and her mother left hours ago. Amanda had come by before leaving to check up on Kyle and to tell him that she was going out of town. Jessi knew that Amanda didn't tell him that she wanted him back yet so she thought that she may have a chance, that she could convince Kyle to pick her…to choose her.

"No, but I know a way."

"What is it?" Jessi asked, very curious.

"Last time when I was sad and in pain when Amanda broke up with me…"

_Oh! Amanda…God what does he see in her? She's so boring and innocen ….I better stop thinking about this. He could hear me …_

Kyle kept talking to her "…so Josh and Declan took me to this bar and it worked. Though I still don't remember what happened that day but I'm sure that I didn't think about Amanda, and I think that I had a lot of fun…"

"So your idea to forget is to get drunk…That actually might work…So do you want to go to this bar? Josh and Lori and Declan can come with us ...I should go tell her. What time do you…"

"It's a good idea but maybe we shouldn't invite them," Kyle said, interrupting her. "How about just the two of us. I think we can use a night without Latnok or anything else…and we don't have to go to the bar. We just need somewhere private. Like I told you, I want it to be just '_us_'. " Kyle smiled at her, thinking that both he and Jessi needed to let go of those thoughts and memories even for little time and just have fun.

"Okay! No problem... How about 8 at my place …and I'll get the beer."

_This is so much better than I could imagine, _Jessi thought to herself.

* * *

**Jessi's apartment at 8 o'clock:**

"How did you get the beer? I thought you had to be 21 to buy some," Kyle asked curiously.

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you," Jessi teased.

"What? …Why?" Kyle was shocked.

"I was joking of course, but really, it's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you later." She smiled. "Oh I forget to tell you Kyle. I brought a movie with me. I know you don't like romance, so I brought an action movie its called _Mr. and Mrs. Smith."_

They sat next to each other on the couch and watched the movie during which Jessi drank about 6 beers.

"I feel…" Jessi said before Kyle interrupted her.

"You're buzzed …." Kyle told her, his eyes brightened as he explained. "It's a reaction from the alcohol."

"What?...I'm buzzed?" Jessi let out a laugh and put her head on Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle was surprised but he didn't mind at all. In fact he put his arm around Jessi's shoulder and pulled her closer. Kyle remembered watching as Mr. and Mrs. Smith were pointing guns and shooting at each other. He was confused how people could do such a thing to each other and then he became more surprised as Mrs. Smith ripped the shirt off her husband and then…nothing.

When he woke up in the morning he didn't open his eyes but he could feel that he was sleeping in a bed and he was relaxed. It was similar to when he spent the night in Jessi's bed, except last time when he woke up Jessi was gone and now he could feel her head on his chest. As he tried to put his hand on her back he felt something soft.

_Skin…bare skin!_ With that thought in his mind, he opened his eyes and realized that he and Jessi were naked in her old bedroom…

**Should I continue? …..!**


	2. Chapter 2: The morning after

Kyle was nervous, he didn't know what to do, his heart rate started to speed up, and he began to breathe very fast…He was panicking.

He jumped off the bed, making Jessi's head hit the bed very hard and abruptly waking her up.

"Ow!" she said as she rubbed her head, wondering what had happened. At first she didn't notice anything until she turned to see Kyle standing next to the bed, a shocked look on his face and not to mention…naked. "Kyle! God why are you nak…" She looked down at herself and noticed that she was also naked. Then she saw the blood stain on the sheets and it finally dawned on her what had happened. She jumped off her bed, landing at the opposite side, facing Kyle.

"Kyle ….Did we..." She didn't even know how to say it. "…have sex last night?" She barely managed to say the words, she was so shocked. She had thought about having sex with Kyle before, but she had wanted it to be special, not only for her but for Kyle too, and she wanted him to want it too. _I didn't want our first time to be like that…_

Unable to take his eyes off of Jessi, Kyle was momentarily mesmerized by how fit and toned her body was. His eyes started to make their way up from her legs, to her hips and her waist, finally landing on her breasts.

_The way they move…They look very…_He shook his head, pushing those thought to the back of his mind and trying to focus on the problem in front of him.

"Jessi…can you please cover yourself up?" he asked as he looked down with embarrassment.

"What! Why don't you do the same thing Kyle? You know I'm not the only one naked here." Jessi was confused by his request and she was getting a little angry too, they were in the same position.

Her reply astonished Kyle. He wasn't expecting it but he knew that she was right. "You're right. In fact, I think both of us should cover up," he said, feeling even more embarrassed.

As both of them started pulling the sheets at the same time and with some force, they ended up tearing the sheets. They looked at each other, not really knowing what to do next.

"I think that I'll just take a shower," Kyle told Jessi as he started picking up his clothes. He was getting very nervous because not only were both of them still standing naked in front of each other, but he also couldn't find his pants. He spun around, scanning the room trying to find them.

_What is he doing? Didn't he just say he was going to shower? This is getting very weird,_Jessi thought to herself. She was surprised by Kyle's actions, especially when he started walking toward her. She raised her eyebrows in puzzlement. "What are you doing?" she asked him in confusion.

"I can't find …my pants, so…I'm just checking your side. Uh...can you help me find them?"

They both felt awkward and as they started searching for the missing item, they had to lean over occasionally, so the other had to look away. Of course it was kind of difficult for Kyle but he managed to do it by concentrating on some formulas. Jessi on the other hand, wasn't having such an easy time of it, after all, it was the first time that she had seen Kyle naked. Kyle noticed her watching him.

"Can you stop doing that, and just focus on finding my…"

He didn't finish his sentence as Jessi pulled his pants out from under the bed, holding them with her pinkie.

"Here," was all that she could say with a smirk.

"Thanks...I guess," he said after taking them from her. And with that he headed towards the bathroom.

Unable to find her own clothes, Jessi remembered that she had left a few items in the closet, thinking it was better for her to put them on until she took her shower after Kyle. After she got dressed, she started cleaning the living room. She was surprise that she didn't have a headache or any sign of a hangover. She decided that her body must have been able to handle the alcohol reaction.

After she was finished cleaning she sat on the couch to think. Trying to focus on last night, she thought that maybe if she concentrated, she could recall what had happened, but nothing came to her. As she sat there the thought occurred to her that maybe what had happened wasn't all that bad, that maybe Kyle would choose her now. She was happy that her first time was with him even if she couldn't remember it and even if Kyle seemed to be shocked by it. After all, two days ago he had said that he had feelings for her.

She wondered if Kyle remembered anything from the previous night. _I could ask him later after his shower…It's been long time since he went in there._

She made her way to the bathroom and since she wasn't familiar with 'knocking before entering' she just opened the door to find Kyle in front of her, a towel around his waist and his pants in his hands.

"Uh! Sorry, I didn't mean to ….I was just…..I think I better go…"

Jessi quickly slammed the door behind her and went straight to the kitchen to wash her face with cold water. _Why couldn't I just knock before going in? Wasn't what happened earlier enough? Now things are going to get even weirder._

Jessi went into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting until Kyle finished getting dressed. She didn't have to wait long.

"You can go now. I'm all done showering and dressing," Kyle told her. He didn't want to ask her about what just happened. He knew it would only make things worse. Now he and Jessi were even since he had once walked in on her while she was in the shower.

_'Dah! Isn't that obvious, you're standing right in front of me,_Jessi thought to herself.

"Oh! Ok I'll go in now," she informed him. She was half way across the room when she suddenly stopped and turned around. "Should we go back together to the Trager's or are you leaving now?"

"I think I'll wait for you so we can go back together," Kyle replied. "Just hurry up if you can."

Jessi didn't spend much time in the shower and when she went to the living room, she met Kyle's serious face.

_This doesn't look good,_she thought to herself. "Is something wrong Kyle?" she asked.

"It's 7am and it's Sunday, so the Tragers won't be up for another hour and half. So I think we have enough time." He seemed to be nervous as he said those words.

"Enough time for what?" Jessi furrowed her brow.

"Jessi, I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

"What do you want to talk about Kyle?"

"I think we shouldn't tell anyone. It will only cause a lot of problems."

"What do you mean? Was it that bad of an experience that you don't even want to tell anyone about it?"

"I don't even remember last night and I honestly don't want to," Kyle admitted. He was silent for a moment. "It was the wrong thing to do Jessi. I never wanted it to go that far."

His words were like a knife. "What? Is it because I'm not good enough…"

"It's not like that," Kyle said, interrupting her. "What we did…wasn't supposed to happen. Jessi you need to remember what Nicole said, that we're not allowed to be together while we're living under the same roof. Can't you see? She doesn't even want us to date. What do you think she'll do if she finds out that we had sex?" It was hard for Kyle to tell Nicole that he didn't understand why she might disapprove. What about the situation that happened between Lori and Declan and Josh and Andy? It was the first time he thought about it. Both Lori and Josh had had sex before. Why would she expect anything different for him and Jessi?

"Well Kyle, it's not any of her business, and I can move out of the house if that's what it takes just to be with you. I can take care of myself. And I don't think why Nicole would disapprove is because we live under the same roof, I think it's because she doesn't want us to be together."

As the tears started to fall, Jessi hated herself for being so weak, especially in front of Kyle. She couldn't understand why people would try to keep them apart and why they didn't consider her a good person. She still remembered how Lori reacted when she told her that Kyle kissed her.

"Why? What is it with me that makes everybody think I'm not good for you? What is wrong with me Kyle that doesn't make you want to choose me?" Her breath was getting heavy and as much as she wanted to keep her feelings under control, she couldn't.

As Jessi's cheeks became wet with her tears, Kyle couldn't say or do anything even though he wanted to hold her, to reassure her.

"Is it because I'm bad…?" she asked. "…because I killed that guy? Because I hurt Lori? Or is it because I'm not Amanda? Tell me Kyle, answer me." Jessi managed to say those words and then she collapsed on the couch, holding her face in her palms. Kyle was the last person that she thought that could hurt her.

"I thought you were different." It was like a whisper, it was all that she managed to say between gasps.

"Jessi please don't say that...I don't think that about you, and neither do the others. And it isn't because you're not Amanda. It's just …. I still have feelings for her Jessi, I still love her but I also…"

Jessi cut him off, not letting him finish. "Really, it must be your lucky day Kyle, because _she_ wants you back." She knew what would happen if she told him that and she almost laughed when he smiled and when his heart started beating fast._He will never be mine… How stupid can I be…He'll never love me back._

"What! Really how did you know that?" Kyle didn't see what his smile did to her.

"She …told me that." She knew it was useless for her to keep fighting; his smile was already a sign of failure for her. She had lost.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Kyle, still clearly missing her pain, asked her. But for Jessi that was the last straw and anger came rushing to the surface.

"Could you be any more stupid?" she snapped at him.

"Uh…" Kyle was shocked and as he felt Jessi's sadness and anger he knew that he had done something to hurt her again.

"You don't get it do you Kyle?" Jessi took a deep calming breath. "So let me explain it to you. You wanted _me_ to tell you that your _ex_ wants you back; do you know how much it hurts…and how much that kills me? Kyle I love you and I always did from the first moment I saw you, from the moment that I knew that you would always be there for me…" It was all that she could say before losing control of her feelings, after that things were silent between them, the only sound Jessi's soft sobs as she continued to cry.

"…Jessi…" Kyle spoke softly. "I know that I said that I love Amanda, and it's true but I…" He took a deep breath and looked straight in her eyes "...love you too." It felt good saying it out loud but it also felt wrong. "And it's confusing me Jessi. What I feel about you is different from what I feel about Amanda. With you I feel, normal like I don't have to hide who I am and I feel free and complete. But with her?" His eyes lit up with excitement. "She is my first love …and she makes me feel…" He took a moment to think, but couldn't quite find the right words. "When I'm with you Jessi, sometimes I forget the reason that I loved her in the first place because I feel _alive_with you," he said honestly. He was done with hiding his feelings and hurting Jessi, especially when he knew that honesty at that moment was the solution.

When she heard what he said Jessi raised her head, she had stopped crying at Kyle's declaration of love for her. "You love me?" she asked. She couldn't believe what he was saying but when their eyes met, she knew it was the truth.

Kyle nodded as he sat down next to her on the couch. Jessi turned so she could face him. He wiped away her tears. "I hate seeing you like this, I hate when you're mad at me."

She liked the feeling of his touch but there was a look in his eyes that said there was something he wanted to tell her but that he was afraid of hurting her once more. "So, you need time to think, so you can decide between me and Amanda, right?" She didn't have to ask but it was like a loud thought for her. _If I make him feel alive and complete, why would there be any need to choose?_Jessi was going to ask him only she changed her mind in the last second, knowing how confusing the heart could be.

"Yes," he said simply, but then he told her something that she didn't expect, "Jessi, when I told you that I didn't want to remember last night it wasn't because I didn't want you, it was because I wanted it to be special for us and to happen because we are together and ready for it but not like that."

Jessi sighed in relief and then she couldn't help herself, she smiled at him_. I have a chance with him now. He loves me,_she thought to herself.

"I understand …and I agree with you…we shouldn't tell anyone. After all, we don't want Nicole and Steven to give us the talk." She gave a little laugh. It was clear that the awkwardness was gone between them.

"The talk? What does that mean?" Kyle asked, sounding confused.

"You don't know what 'the talk' means? You know you really need to get out more." She raised her eyebrows. "Come on…you're telling me that Josh never told you about it? That's a first; he didn't try to scare you with it! Basically every teenager gets 'the talk' from his parents. It's about sex and how sex scares most parents."

"Why?" Kyle was kind of curious. _Nicole and Stephan didn't look scared when they found out about Josh and Lori…_

"You know," Jessi continued, "the consequences of sex." She was surprised that Kyle didn't understand that she meant 'pregnancy!'

"How do you know about these things?" Kyle asked, but Jessi simply rolled her eyes.

"Cable," was all she said.

_I need to start watching TV more,_Kyle thought to himself. He looked at Jessi with shock in his eyes as he suddenly realized something. "Uh…Jessi what if you get…pregnant?" Kyle started thinking of that possibility and couldn't push the thought away. _What if Jessi is pregnant?_

"Don't worry. I calculate a possibility of 13% of me getting pregnant," she told him trying to calm him down because he looked very pale all of a sudden. Kyle sighed in relief and his heart rate was getting back to normal but Jessi quickly frowned. He seemed to notice the change in her mood.

"What's wrong Jessi?"

"I think I miscalculated …I didn't take in mind one or maybe two little tiny facts..."

"And they are?" _It's never a little tiny fact with Jessi._

"Well for starters we didn't use any protection, and our bodies are capable of handling a certain level of physical exertion. You know, we can go a long time without the need of air. Besides I know myself, one time wouldn't satisfy me, which means we might have done it more than once and that increases the odds."

Jessi was being honest with Kyle, who hoped that she was merely teasing him, because otherwise, if what she was saying was true, he might just lose it. Jessi didn't notice that Kyle's eyes were getting wider as he stopped breathing like he was waiting for her to finish

"And I'm in ovulation period now." Kyle's eyes were now very wide. "Which also increases the odds."

"A little tiny fact?" he gasped. "Jessi this is not good." He didn't yell at her, he just couldn't believe what she was saying. "Oh my God…oh my God…tell me the exact possibilities of you being pregnant."

"82% give or take," Jessi said and immediately she noticed Kyle's nervousness was increasing. "Kyle…" She said his name in a very soft voice. "Don't worry, just calm down. Nothing like that is going to happen." Not liking what was happening to him, she attempted to lighten his mood. "I can assure you that it won't be a little me running around any time soon." She gave a little laugh. "I can't imagine how people would react. They'd probably be scared, especially Josh and Lori. They would freak out, seeing as they can barely stand me now. Only teasing Kyle, she hit his shoulder softly trying to get him to smile.

"Don't say that," Kyle said, trying to get back to normal. He didn't like Jessi's last comment. "I'm sure your kids will be anything but scary. You're a good person Jessi."

"Really! You think that?" She was surprised; she smiled at him. "Yeah? Well, imagine how our kids would be?" It wasn't a question, she was just teasing him, but clearly Kyle considered it otherwise.

"They would be smart and beautiful like you, especially if it's a girl. But, if it's a boy…like Josh might say…he'll have all the hotties around him." He gave her a smile and his eyes were full of softness and happiness but soon he realized that Jessi wasn't smiling back at him. In fact she was kind of surprised and amazement was written all over her face …but still he didn't know why.

_He really thinks that? Why does he always have to be like this?_Her heart started beating fast and a tear was about to fall from her eye but she wiped it away very quickly.

"What's wrong Jessi? Did I say something wrong?" Kyle didn't like the look on her face. They were just teasing each other and smiling a moment ago.

"No…" She shook her head and cleared her throat. "You didn't Kyle. You always know the right thing to say." She gave him a fake smile.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, and as I told you before I can't stay mad at you."

Kyle was happy with her answer, so he gave her a soft smile.

"So, what should we tell the Tragers about last night?" Jessi asked. "They probably know we didn't spend the night there."

"Don't worry. I told them we were going to see Foss to try to find out more about Cassidy's plans," Kyle assured her.

"Kyle…what are we going to do about Grace Kingsley? Do you think she knows about what happened to her son?" The subject still hurt her but they needed to figure out their next move. Latnok was still out there.

"I'll talk to Foss. We could use his help, but now I think it's time to get going ."

After they finished gathering their things, they exited the apartment.

**Somewhere in Seattle**

"Ugh! Damn it…"

"What's wrong Grace?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with Cassidy for the past two days but every time I call, it says the line is 'off service'."

"Do you think he knows the formula didn't work?"

"I don't know John. I don't even know where he is now." Grace was getting very angry. Cassidy had promised her that he had gotten the formula but when she went to the warehouse, she was surprised to find out that some kind of bacteria had infected the formula. She was not only angry that the experiment had failed but when she went to Cassidy's apartment, she couldn't find him and all the data about the formula and the experiment was gone.

"I can call Nate and ask him if he saw Cassidy. Ok, just don't worry," John told her as he tried to calm her down.

John Duff wasn't a member of Latnok but he was a scientist, who was inspired by Grace's visions. So he had decided to join her. He had been working for her ever since they found out that subject XY was still alive. They were working on a plan that could make them very rich. But as time passed, he started developing feelings for Grace. He had never managed to tell her though, because he knew that she didn't feel the same way for him, and he didn't want to lose her.

"This is weird." John was surprised as he walked into the room. "Didn't Cassidy say that XY terminate XX?"

"Yes … why is that weird?"

"Because Nate just told me that two nights ago XX broke into his dorm room and before she came in, he managed to call Cassidy and the latter said that he was going to XY's house."

"That means they knew about the plan from the beginning…God what if XX killed my son. He told me that she knew about what he did to Sarah."

"Oh! Grace I'm sorry ….I'm so sorry about Cassidy." John was shocked. He didn't think that things could get this ugly.

"Don't be. That boy didn't bring me anything but shame and embarrassment." She was so cold that she didn't even feel sorry about what might have happened to her son. "He was my second biggest mistake in this life…. my first was allowing the creation of XX."

"So Grace, what are we going to do now?"

"We just wait. Didn't Nate say that XY broke up with is girlfriend? That blond girl. So he's now with XX."

"Um…so?" John asked her definitely missing her point.

"Now we'll see if the real reason behind XY and XX's creation is working," Grace said with an evil smile.

"I definitely don't know what you're talking about?" John, clearly unfamiliar with the story, asked Grace, who answered him with a smirk.

"It all started 20 years ago when everybody thought Sarah Emerson was dead…"


	3. Chapter 3 : The experiment

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy.**_

_**Thanks to everybody who reviewed the story and sorry for any grammatical errors. But please, please leave a review. It's all I'm asking. As you know I have another story. I hope you liked it as much you liked this one.:]**_

_Chapter 4_

…_.it all started 20 years ago when everybody thought that Sarah Emerson was dead ….._

Grace was telling John the story behind the creation of Kyle and Jessi…

"….Adam was grieving; he locked himself inside his lab. We found out that Sarah was still alive and that she was pregnant. We didn't know why she faked her death, but we were sure that Adam didn't know about the baby. We didn't care about that. All we wanted to know was if the baby would inherit its parent's intelligence. But we didn't want Sarah to find out that we knew about it, so we had to wait. We were able to monitor her pregnancy. Her doctor was one of us, so it wasn't hard to do. When the time came, and Sarah went into labor, there were complications. We needed to operate so we could save the baby and we succeeded. It was a boy, a healthy boy. We knew that Sarah wouldn't let us consider her child as an experiment. Plus back then we didn't have the ability to test the capacity of the boy's brain. That's why we told her that the boy died during the operation. She was devastated. And since then no one heard anything about her, until she showed up a while ago, after having found out about XX." Grace stopped talking. She didn't understand why Sarah had come back. She wondered if Sarah considered XX as the child that she lost 20 years ago.

John knew that Grace didn't like to be interrupted but when she stopped talking he needed to ask her. "So what happened to the baby?"

"He lived in one of Latnok's facilities, away from both Sarah and Adam. That boy was extraordinary. He was able to solve mathematical equations before he could even walk or talk. We believed that he could be more intelligent than Sarah and Adam. We considered him as the prodigy we had been looking for. But, four years later Adam created the formula and the pod. We started the experiment, but we kept having problems when we attempted to get the baby out of the pod. Adam was getting desperate and depressed. He considered those babies as human beings and every time we lost one, he thought that we were killing them. He was about to cancel the project but we were able to convince him to try one last time. Because we had other plans that he didn't know about. First we needed to find a solution to our problem. We believed that the babies didn't survive the extraction because their bodies couldn't handle it so we decided to leave them in the pod a longer time, until they could be strong enough. That's why we fired Adam from Zzyzx. We knew he wouldn't approve of that. Second, Adam and Sarah spent only a few weeks longer in their mothers' womb and they were genius. If their child inherited the same gene, imagine if we succeeded and created a person with the highest IQ in the world and their children had the same genes. We could have won the Nobel Peace Prize. But what we were doing was considered illegal. Anyway we decided to start with only two subjects XY and XX. XY was the combination of mine and Adam's DNA and XX was the combination of both Taylor and Sarah's DNA. At first I refused the use of Sarah' DNA but we wanted to have an equivalence between the two subjects, one would be Adam's and the other would be Sarah's."

"Why didn't you create them from both Adam and Sarah's DNA? This way they could be even smarter."

"We didn't create the subjects from Sarah and Adam's DNA because we wanted them to reproduce in the future."

"So what did you do with the baby after he became useless?"

"We weren't sure about the experiments, so he continued to live in the facility. All that he knew was that his parents were Latnok members who died in an accident. He didn't ask much and didn't suspect a thing. He graduated high school at the age of 13. He has Sarah genes, and her love and admiration of science as well. And just like Sarah he's very competitive. He doesn't want anyone to be better or smarter than him. Of course he has Adam's good looks. And at the moment; he is a member of Latnok back at the university. The good thing is that he is on our side."

"Wait do I know him?" John asked her.

"Of course you do," Grace replied. "His name is…"

* * *

**The Tragers household:**

Kyle and Jessi were nervous as they entered the Trager's household. They found all the family awake. Nicole was crying and there was concern written all over the faces of the rest of the family. As soon as she saw them Nicole ran to them and, hugging them tightly, began talking so fast she didn't give them the chance to ask about what was happening.

"Oh god, thank god! We were so worried about you two. Where were you? Why didn't you come back last night?"

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Both Kyle and Jessi asked at the same time. They didn't like Nicole's condition. The rest of the family joined them.

"Nicole, they are fine. Calm down now!" Stephan said, trying to pacify his wife. "Let's all go into the living room and we'll tell you what happened."

When they reached the living room, Kyle and Jessi sat down, waiting for an explanation.

Josh looked to them and said. "So you don't know what happened? Really! So, you two didn't cause the blackout?"

_Blackout? _ Kyle thought to himself. _Could Jessi and I have done that? But how? Did it have anything do with what happened last night?_

Jessi clearly didn't think that it could be connected, but Kyle was a little shocked and she didn't know why. "A blackout? No, why would we cause a blackout?" Jessi was confused so she turned to Nicole and asked her. "You got worried about us over a blackout? Why?" There was sarcasm in her tone.

"Well, the last time there was a blackout Jessi; it was because of you two. When Madacorp put you in the chair."

Lori didn't like Jessi's answer. "And sorry if we were worried about you. We forgot you can take care of yourself." Her voice was cold and she gave Jessi an icy stare.

Jessi hated when Lori was angry with her. She felt guilty for saying what she had. "Sorry, she said, "I didn't mean it."

Kyle sensed Jessi's emotions. He didn't like that Jessi was feeling sad, so he tried to change the subject. "When did it happen?"

"Around ten last night," Nicole replied. "At first we thought it was nothing but when you didn't come back, we tried to call you. We tried to call Jessi too but no one answered. We tried to get in touch with Foss but we couldn't, and that's when we got scared. Where were you two last night?"

Kyle played the memories of last night and that morning in his mind. He didn't want to lie to Nicole but what could he possibly say to her –sorry Nicole, I know I told you we were going to see Foss but Jessi and I got drunk instead and then accidentally had sex. There's a possibility that Jessi and I caused the blackout, but please don't get angry with us – no he wouldn't tell her that, so he turned to Jessi looking for some help, because he wasn't good at lying. For a moment they stared at each other the both of them unsure what to say. Finally Jessi turned to the adults.

"When we went to see Foss he suggested that we needed to train, in case Latnok strikes again. By the time we finished we were too tired to come back home, so we spent the night there. Sorry if we scared you guys."

As Jessi talked, Kyle tried to act natural; knowing that one look from his family was all it would take for them to find out that she was lying.

Both Nicole and Stephen seemed satisfied by the explanation, but Lori noticed that something wasn't right with the way Kyle was looking at Jessi. Something had happened last night and they were hiding it.

"Anyway, the important thing is that you two are safe and okay," Nicole said as she yawned.

"If you guys want to get some sleep, it's ok with us. You look very tired. Jessi and I will wait until you wake up to have breakfast together."

"Kyle is right; you need to get some sleep," Jessi said with a smile.

"Ok …." Nicole told them, "…but don't wait for us. Have your breakfast now; we'll eat later when we wake up."

Everybody went to their room leaving behind both Kyle and Jessi. Breakfast was fast and quiet, they both barely spoke. After Jessi finished washing the dishes, Kyle took her by the hand and led her to his room, closing the door softly behind them.

Jessi was puzzled. _What's going on? What is he doing, _she wondered?

Kyle just stood there looking at her with confusion and worry.

"Kyle you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Jessi, is it possible that we caused the blackout last night?"

"Why would you think that, Kyle?" He didn't answer her right away; he was looking at the ground. "Doing something like that would require a lot of energy and it's…"

"Jessi if the last time we kissed, a chandelier blew up, don't you think it's possible that if we had sex there's a chance a blackout could happen?"

Jessi quickly calculated the possibilities and the variables and concluded that Kyle was right; they could have caused it, but the thing that she couldn't understand was why he was so worried. "So, where's the problem Kyle? I mean it's not like we're going to have sex ever again. You have nothing to be worried about."

And with that she turned to leave his room. Her hand had nearly made contact with the doorknob when she heard Kyle emit a deep sigh.

"I know that," he said a bit hesitantly. "But what if I want to have sex with you again…I mean in the future of course."

Jessi's eyes were wide with shock. She slowly turned her head not believing what Kyle had just said.

"Oh, really! So what do you suggest we do?" She couldn't believe how happy she was; this was the second time in a day that he said something like that.

"I think we need to learn how to control the electricity around us and manipulate it, so we won't cause a blackout and no one will know if we kiss." Kyle wasn't thinking about what he was saying, and as he talked, he was able to surprise himself even more.

Jessi was also surprised, and confused as well. She didn't understand what Kyle was trying to say.

"And how are you planning on doing that Kyle, it's not an easy task. You know."

"We need to practice."

Jessi raised her brow. "By having sex?"

"No, no, no. I think we need to start by kissing, so if we are able to manage it, sex won't be hard."

"Kyle are you listening to what you're saying right now? It's insane. I 'mean I'll be more than happy to kiss you. That's not a problem for me. But why would I if there isn't a chance of you choosing me. What if I get my hopes up and you choose Amanda instead? Sorry Kyle." She simply shrugged.

Kyle didn't expect that, he never thought that Jessi would refuse an opportunity to kiss him. But at that moment he wasn't thinking about Amanda. Both his heart and mind wanted only to kiss Jessi. Sometime, Kyle couldn't figure out who his heart exactly wanted. But lately all he could think about was Jessi.

His thoughts were cut off when Jessi walked towards him.

"Unless…," she said as she stopped in front of him. Her face inches away from his, their lips almost made contact. "Unless you admit that this is not only about the blackout, or about managing to control electricity. No, the truth is that you want to kiss me right now and right here." The way she was talking made Kyle's heart beat very fast, and his breathing got heavier. His eyes were focused on her lips as she continued. "So Kyle what is the truth? Tell me the truth and I'll be all yours." He looked so confused and lost when she stepped back that Jessi almost laughed out loud.

"I think we need to learn how to control the electricity," Kyle said, barely managing to speak, "and I want to kiss you. So it's both I think."

"Sounds good to me. When do you want to start?" Jessi said, thinking that this was an opportunity that she shouldn't let slip by. _At least if he chooses Amanda in the end, I'll have the memories of this moment and that's enough for me._

* * *

**Minutes later…**

There was a lamp in the middle of Kyle's room that they were using to monitor the electricity. They decided to start with quick kisses, so they would be able to calculate the amount of energy that it could produce. Kyle and Jessi stood in front of each other, their eyes meeting; there was no awkwardness or weirdness between them.

"Ready," they both said at the same time. Their lips met, the kiss lasted less than a second, and nothing happened. There was no change with the lamp.

"I think we need to take it to the next level," Jessi said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kyle.

"If you didn't notice Kyle that wasn't much of a kiss. If we want it to work we need to really kiss," she said and Kyle simply nodded.

As they faced each other, their lips slowly made contact. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss.

Kyle felt happiness and uncertainty coming from Jessi. He wanted to know what she was thinking, so he concentrated more and was able to.

_This morning, he said that he loved me, and minutes ago he said that he wanted to kiss me. So why would he need to choose? Why would he need more time to figure out his feelings? I'm right here with him and I love him, why can't he just choose me? _

Kyle felt guilty. He was angry with himself. Jessi was right. He needed to make a choice and soon. He hated hurting her. He didn't notice as his hands slipped behind her neck as he tried to pull her closer to him.

Jessi was surprised by Kyle's action, but she didn't try to stop him nor did she mind. But as surprised as she was by his actions what surprised her more was the lamp. Nothing was happening to it. Had they somehow managed to control the electricity?

The sound of the door opening broke both Kyle and Jessi's reverie. They quickly separated from each other and turned, to see a surprised person standing at the edge of the room with a shocked look on their face.

**A/N:Wanna guess who walked on them? Hopefully it's not Nicole. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and the kessi moments. Try to figure out who is our Heroes' brother**.** As always, leave reviews. Would love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm sorry

"I knew it." It was all that Lori said as she stood in front of both Kyle and Jessi who felt not only shocked but also relief that it wasn't Nicole who just walked in on them. They didn't know what to say. How could they explain what they were doing?

"I knew that there was something between you two," she said accusingly.

"Lori, it's not what are you thinking; we were just…" Kyle tried to explain.

She didn't give Kyle a chance to talk. "Oh, Kyle! You two may have been able to fool Mom and Dad, but not me. You were not with Foss last night like you told them. No, you were somewhere else," Lori accused. Then she looked directly in Jessi's eyes and said, "And you're going to tell me the truth or else I'm going to inform mom."

Confused and scared by Lori's threat, Jessi looked to Kyle, searching for the answer in his eyes. Not finding one she simply said, "We went to my apartment; we just watched a movie. That's it. Happy?" Jessi gave her a fake smile.

"Oh, come on! You two are like an open book. Your game is hopeless with me." Lori started getting impatient with them.

"Lori! Please, nothing happened last night. You are wrong," Kyle said. "Jessi is telling the truth."

"Okay, your choice. But I don't think mom will be happy if she hears about this. You're lying to her."

"You want the truth? Promise us first that you won't tell Nicole. Please, "Jessi begged. She was terrified because she knew what will happen if Nicole found out what really happened.

"Jessi, don't say anything," Kyle ordered, trying to prevent her from saying anything. However, Jessi didn't seem like she heard him. The truth was that she ignored him.

Lori simply nodded. "So…" prompted, waiting for the answer as she leaned on the door.

"It's true that we went to my apartment, but we went there so that we could get drunk."

"Wow!" Lori blinked twice before she continued.

"And who came up with this genius idea? Was it you, Jessi?" There was a smirk in her tone like she was positive it was Jessi who suggested that.

"No. It was Kyle." Jessi didn't understand why Lori would think that she came up with the idea.

"Uh, Jessi, please stop. Don't say anything more," Kyle said shaking his head.

Looking to Kyle with surprise, Lori fought the urge to laugh, but she failed. She walked towered him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You? I can't believe that. This is unbelievable. No wonder you don't want Mom to know."

Kyle and Jessi stood in silence watching Lori taking on the news. '_What will she do if she knows what really happened?' _Both Kyle and Jessi thought.

Lori tried to stop laughing by taking deep breaths; it was a hard thing to do. After managing to control herself, Lori took her hand off Kyle's shoulders. Running her hand through her hair, Lori asked them. "So what happened?"

"What make you think that something happened?" Jessi was confused by her question. How Lori could possibly know that something _**did **_happened? She wished the latter wouldn't ask that particular question.

"Because things happened when people get drunk. Besides, look at Kyle." Lori pointed at Kyle who was glowering to the ground. He looked like he was trying to hide something.

Jessi raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath. Actually both of them took a deep breath as Jessi's mind found the right words and managed to say them.

"We had sex …" Jessi said and sighed heavily.

"Holy crap, you what …oh my God!" Lori covered her mouth so she won't yell.

Neither Kyle nor Jessi said a word as they watched Lori's reaction. A second later Lori started getting back to reality, taking a breath; it was a shock to her.

"So you two are like a couple now?" Lori asked.

And there it was _the_ _question_ that Jessi didn't expect. Jessi sighed in pain looking to Kyle but talking to Lori. She simply answered. "No we're not." And with that she left the room.

Kyle could feel her sorrow, her pain. He wanted to go after her, but he didn't know what he should say to make her feel better.

Lori, not understanding what just happened, asked him, "If you're not a couple then why you two were kissing a while ago?"

Disgrace and shame were written all over his face. Not having an answer for her question, Kyle just looked to the door. Without waiting for him to respond, Lori left the room looking for Jessi; she found her sitting on the front steps. She took a few seconds before she sat next to her. Taking breath before talking, Lori was about to ask her how she was doing but Jessi cut her off.

"You must be happy that Kyle and I are not a couple, aren't you?" Jessi didn't make any eye contact. Her eyes were fixed on the ground but from her tone, Lori could sense the pain and suffering.

"Why would you say that, Jessi? Why would I be happy?" Jessi's comment hurt her.

"Yeah right!" There was sarcasm in Jessi's tone. This time she looked Lori in the eyes."Like it would be okay with you if Kyle and I were together? I saw how you reacted when I told you that Kyle kissed me and again a minute ago."

Lori felt guilty. Jessi was right. She acted like an idiot. "I'm sorry, Jessi for that. I shouldn't act like that. I was …" Jessi didn't let her finish.

"Save your pity, Lori. It's not like you cared. I know that you think I'm not worthy of Kyle, that I don't deserve him. But why don't you give me a chance?" Jessi demanded. "I'm different now. I'm not the same person anymore. I'm better now. I'm trying to be better, so I can be good for him. I'm trying so hard and still it's not enough, still no one noticed it. Not even Kyle."

Sighing was the only response from Lori. Finally, she said, "Jessi, I'm really sorry, and I mean it no matter what you think. I can help you, Jessi, because I _**do**_ care. I know you're different now. I really do. And believe me I was an idiot when I said that you don't deserve him. I was wrong." She took Jessi's hands in hers and squeezed them in attempt to reassure her.

Not believing what Lori just said, tears stared to fall from Jessi's eyes, which were fixed on the girl next to her.

Lori couldn't stand seeing Jessi like that, so she instantly hugged her. "Oh, Jessi, please talk to me, tell me what's going on?"

Wiping her tears away, Jessi took a moment to collect her thoughts and words. She was about to talk when she sensed Kyle behind her. She opened her mouth only to close it seconds later and let out a breath then closed her eyes. Lori could see the hurt in her face. She heard Kyle's heavy breaths, and she turned around. His eyes were red, wet with tears. Lori was speechless, looking back and forth from Jessi to Kyle.

Minutes passed before any of the three teenage spoke. Lori didn't like the condition Kyle and Jessi were in. "What's going on with you two? What could possibly do this to you?"

A simple question with a simple answer: 'love'. Yet none of them were able to admit the answer. Jessi stood up so she could face him. Lori simply watched them silently. Jessi's eyes on his and _refusing_ to leave them. Although no words were said, they knew what each one thought, felt. And that knowledge hurt them both. Not being able to take the pain away hurt because they were the ones who caused it to each other.

"Jessi… I'm…" It was painful for him to not find the right words that would take the ache away from her, _**from both of them.**_

"Kyle, don't!" she snapped.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lori said as she entered the house.

"Jessi, I'm really sorry. But you need to understand that as much as it hurts you, it hurts me, too."

"No, it doesn't, Kyle," she replied, rejecting his claim. "And I don't want to understand. First, you told me that you have feelings for me, and you said that you love me. And now you expect me to understand. Understand what, Kyle?" she demanded. "That you are confused about your feelings for me because you still have feelings for your ex?" She sighed, never taking her eyes off of him. She closed her eyes like she was reliving some memories.

"None of this was supposed to happen; you breaking up with Amanda, me living here, or you having feeling for me. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be with Sarah,"

"You wish you were dead?" Kyle was confused by her comment.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," she responded, "If I just …." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "If I didn't leave her on prom night to go find you. It's just… she's dead Kyle, and it's my fault."

"Don't say that, Jessi; it's not true. Cassidy killed her; he was the responsible for her death.

"No, he wasn't." She shook her head." If I just got in the car like she asked, she would still be alive now. We would be together, happy and somewhere away from you and away from Latnok. You would still be with Amanda, and you wouldn't be confused with your feelings for either of us. Leaving with Sarah was my chance to start over with her. It was my way to leave behind the life I had with Emily and Brain and the pain. It was a way to get past the feelings that I had for you, a way to forget how much it hurt seeing you with Amanda, and how many times I wished for you to see me and to love me. You don't know how much it hurt. You don't Kyle. But instead, I'm stuck here, and Sarah is dead because I followed my heart."

It felt like a stab straight in the chest for Kyle. It was a lot to handle even for him despite his developed mind, and for Jessi, too. It was the first time that she expressed her feelings and thoughts to anyone concerning Sarah's death. Wiping her tears away trying to form a smile, she looked to him. "But I never thought that I'm going to end up like Sarah. I don't want to die."

Turning away, she made her way toward the gate when he called for her "Where are you going, Jessi?"

"I need some time alone," she answered him without looking back at him.


	5. Chapter 5 : Memories

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy. **_

_**I'm sorry that I didn't update last week. Thanks very much for your reviews. I'm glad that you love my story. I wish you continue to .Sorry for any grammatical error. As I promised this the next chapter:**_

_Chapter 6_

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as her watched her go. All his heart wanted at that moment was to go after her, to take her in his arms and to tell her that everything will be ok. But somehow he could find the use of his body. He was stack in his position .his mind refused to let him move. He sighed when he could no longer see her .maybe I should give her what she want some time to think. I could use some of that too...Turning around he noticed that Lori was standing at the edge of the door .he was sure that she was listening on them .and he didn't care about that .at least not at that moment. He stopped in front of Lori .he let out a deep breath...He could tell from the look on her face that she wanted to talk to him about what she heard, but he didn't .last thing he wanted was to talk. He thought that it was about time for him to make his decision; he was done hurting not only jessi but himself too.

"Kyle… "Lori uttered.

"Not now Lori, please." He said. And he continued his way toward his room leaving her with a look of confusion. When he reached his room he went inside and looked the door. He got in his tub, closing his eyed .He decided to recall every memory he had with both girls, he started with Amanda's .slowly he was in his memories. He relived every move, every emotion he had and every sensation he felt from the moment he met her to when Amanda spend the night in his arms, and he felt wrong about it .Like he was somehow cheating on jessi. '_Why?__'_ He asked himself and quickly he changed the memory and now he was standing watching as he and Amanda broke up and it didn't hurt as much it hurt him that night, he was sad but did he felt that because the memory hurt him ?reminded him of what he have lost ?or because he simply hurt Amanda. Another memory came ;it the last memory that he had with Amanda before everything with Cassidy started ;was he kissing her that's when he noticed something he missed back then ;he could hear jessi's heartbeat outside his room 'How could I missed that ?' He focused a little and he realized that her heartbeats were fast "Did she know that I kissed Amanda?" He didn't have to ask that he already knew the answer and he couldn't imagine what she might have felt in that moment. All of his memories with Amanda were finished 'that was quick' he said to himself, he never thought that he hadn't a lot of memories with her. Now it was the time for his memories with jessi, and the first memory that came to him was of that night when joined Latnok. He was surprised. He wondered why his mind would send him that particular memory.

"….because I don't you to be with her. I want you to be with me." Jessi said. He understood everything .It was the night when jessi told him that she had feelings for him.

The other Kyle was speechless; he didn't know what to tell her.

"Jessi, I' …."

"You're what?" He didn't answer "Kyle; say something." still nothing "Please anything." Kyle could tell that the lack of a respond hurt her. It made him want to beat himself. And what hurt him more what was coming.

"Jessi, I'm sorry but I don't think… of you that way. You know that...I love Amanda."

"But you two broke up .She left you. How could you love her when she's hurting you? I'll never do that to you." Her eyes were getting wet as she tried to hide her tears.

"I know that jessi .But I still love her and I …" The other hesitated a little "jessi, I want to be with her, but we still could be friends." And the other looked in her eyes and gave her a fake smile .But jessi quickly broke the contact.

"Want to be with her? Uh…just friend?" Jessi said as she took a few steps away from him.

"But I don't want that."She shook her head and looked to him after wiping her tears "I shouldn't have told you that …I should probably go. Yeha I have to go." she exited the room running. Here he was hurting her once again.

The memory then changed; it was now the one of him and jessi planning the Latnok party. He was in Latnok watching himself in the memory talking to Declan ,and suddenly he got this feeling ;a great one, and he knew that it was exactly what he felt in the memory . He watched as the other him looked around so he could see the source of that feeling, and there she was descending the stairs. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. He watched her walk, watched her very step. But this time he watched the way her hips moved and how her dress clung around her body. He smiled when she waved. He watched as jessi passed him and for a second his heart ached when she did that. She went to the other him. He stood next to them so he could listen to them.

"Jessi you look beautiful" .He heard the other said. _'Hypocrite'_ he thought; that's how he saw himself at that moment ,how his utterance change from memory to the other; in one he said that he doesn't see her that way and in this one he was practically flirting with her .His lips formed a smile at that thought and with it he got his attention back to the memory .

"Thank you."She said .He liked when she was blushing .It made her look adorable.

"Don't." Kyle said hopping that she could somehow hear him. He froze the memory. He got closer to her, his mouth next to her ear .He really wanted her to hear him.

"You're more than beautiful, you're amazing and a wonderful person and I am an idiot for missing that." He waited for her to look at him and to smile. He wanted to see the happiness in her beautiful eyes looking back at him. But that didn't happened and instead he watched as the other Kyle was lost in his words and how he couldn't find the right ones and instead he excused himself and walked away and made his way toward Cassidy's office. _'Why couldn't I say something else? Why couldn't I ask her to dance with me?' Why was I thinking at that time about Amanda when she was with Nate? When I already had jessi?' _he sighed.

He run his hand through his hear as the events of the night continued and he found himself in jessi's room. She was crying on his shoulder after they found out that Sarah didn't leave her. He always thought that life was never on her side. He wished that he had saved her from Zzyzx when Foss blew it up or that he had stopped her from living with Taylor in the first place especially when he already knew the kind of man he was. She has been so much and she was hurt by everyone; whoever it was, whether it was Emily, Taylor or even himself. And it needed to stop; he had to do this for her. Make his decision now for her .He watched as they were laying on the bed next to each other. He slowed down the memory because he didn't want it to end. He didn't want the other him to fall asleep. He got closer to the bed so he could see her face better, so he could see how peaceful and stunning she looked in her sleep. He just stood there .he saw the way he looked at her in the memory .he had a look on his face that he have never seen before. He was sure of something as he stood there ;that he could never be able to live without jessi . he remembered something she said before she leave a while ago. `_I never thought that I'm going to end up like Sarah'._ He kept thinking of what she meant by that. Then he realized it, he understood exactly what she meant; she'll leave if he chooses Amanda. That what Sarah did, but couldn't let her do that .He couldn't imagine a future without her. He couldn't even imagine his life without her. The memory faded in front of him as he opened his eyes leaving all the memories behind him. He looked to the time; only 9 minutes passed.

_'Amanda or jessi? Jessi or Amanda?' _That what he was thinking about as he sat in his tub. Though deep inside his heart, he already figured out who his heart peeked up but he wondered if he was rushing with his decision. He thought it could be unfair for Amanda. '_Whenever I'm with jessi, the last person I think about is Amanda but what if Amanda was around will jessi be the last one I think about?' _he didn't think about that much because he quickly pushed the thought away when he remembered something: «_you and jessi live here… together as a part of our family …you may not like it but for you to pursue this kind of relationship …it's just won't be appropriate …_» it what was Nicole's opinion about their relationship. He knew it would be useless for him to choose because of that, he knew that if he peek jessi she won't agree to Nicole's terms. Even thought he was confused again but somehow he hoped that things would work themselves out. He leaned back, closed his eyes again and went in a deep asleep.

_Jessi:_

Jessi could feel his eyes on her as she walked away from him .she still remembered the look on his face, the hurt in his eyes .It was painful for her to do so. But she couldn't take it anymore. When she thought that Sarah left her, she thought that she was been punished for all the bad things that she did Although when Nicole invited her to come live with them she promised herself to change to become a good person and somehow she could have a chance with him. And it did happen; the events of the past days were a proof. But she never considered Sarah's death as her fault until that moment .Ever since she found out that she was killed, she tried to deny it, not think of it that way .But at that moment, for the first time she faced herself and she was sure that it was definitely her mistake. She hated herself for that '_I'm being punished_ 'She wondered if he was going to fallow her, to stop her and to reassure, just to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she didn't feel him behind her .even if she really meant it when she said that she wanted to be alone, but was he giving her what she asked for? Was that why he wasn't after her? She didn't think of it much. She looked down to her hand, to the ring in her finger; she couldn't be more relief that at least she got it back, something else to remind her of her because she really missed her .Jessi wanted to go somewhere other than the dinner or the woods, somewhere where she could remember her mother Sarah '_just Sara_h' and she knew exactly the right place.

She entered the room, her eyed fixed on the ceiling admiring her mother' art. The Latnok symbol that she carved .She always thought that her mother was a cool person and she missed her .at least she still had her memories of her, of their time together. She was lost in her memories of her mother and of what she hoped to be _her_ Kyle, when she started to cry .She cried for her broken heart and cried for her dead mother. She looked to the symbol back "why? Just why?" she didn't know who she was asking but all that she wanted was an answer, just to be answered.

"Cool…isn't it?" A familiar manly voice spoke behind her but she didn't make an effort to know its owner.

"Yeha … it is." She said in a sad voice trying to sound normal but she clearly failed when the guy approached her .She quickly wiped her tears approaching .By the time she recognized him, he was already next to her.

Is every thin…? He stopped talking when he saw her face. You? What are you doing here? He asked with anger in his tone.

"Hi Nate! I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to get in here." She said with smirk, wishing it would be enough for him not to notice her current state, she hopped that he would buy for it but her red eyes and wit face let her down.

Who did that to you? Was it your boy Kyle? He was smiling when he said that and it hurt her.

"Is not of your business, ok!" She stood up; she wasn't what she planned for when she came there. She made her way toward the door when he noticed something.

"My ring, you took my ring." he yelled.

"What ring? What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. She looked down to her hand and she understood what ring he was referring to.

"This isn't yours, it's mine. I don't know how you took it from Cassidy but it is mine .Do you understand that." She explained.

"No, it's mine." He insisted and he got closer to her. "I don't know how you got it or how Cassidy took it from you but I'm pretty sure that it's mine." She shook her head and took a few steps back.

"I'm 100% positive that it's my ring Nate. Maybe you're confusing it with one which looks similar to it." She mentioned yet she was very confused. There was no way that anther ring similar to Sarah's to exist ,she thought that Adam gave it to her as a proof for his love to her .

"Jessi, listen to me; I don't want to waste my time with your little games here. This ring belonged to a very close person of mine and it somehow ended up in Cassidy's safe and I simply took it and as I told I don't care how you got it. But all that I know that you and that blond girl Amanda broke into me door room and stole it .You're lucky that I didn't press charges."

"Yeha right… you scared me. I think that Amanda's beat has done a really bad damage. Maybe you should do CT scan just for checking." She smiled at him.

"I'm not joking with you here ok?" he was getting very angry at that moment and jessi' comments were the first reason.

"Neither do I." she rolled her eyes and she passed him but he grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me Nate, unless you want what happened three nights ago to repeat itself."

He knew how strong she was, so he let go of her hand but he put his on her shoulders gently, his eyes met hers and she saw a look on his face that she never thought that she could see

"Jessi believe I'm not lying to you. I swear to you, please this ring is …."He took a deep breath "…it's my mother's…"

"Your what? Sarah is your mother?" She felt lost at that moment she couldn't believe what he was saying but his heartbeats were steady which meant that he was telling the truth.

When he heard what she said, he dropped his hands, his breath become heavy.

"You know Sarah?" he demanded. She didn't answer him, jessi just stared at him, and her heartbeats sped up.

"That's not impossible ….Sarah has never told me about you?"

"Told you? Are you serious? My mother died twenty years ago. There was no way for you to mee…" she interrupted him.

"No, She didn't die ….she was killed .Your buddy Cassidy killed her two months ago."

"You're lying, he would never do that, she ….she was alive all this time….no that's can be true." The lights above them were flicking now as a tear fell from his eye, jessi was shocked by what was happening but she still got things to say.

"No, believe me he did it, he murdered my mother."

"He …what? Uh …your mother? She can't be your mother!"

He took a step away from her, he closed his eyes and jessi just looked at him she couldn't believe what was happening at that moment she felt so confused and puzzled and didn't understand how Nate could be Sarah's son .She wondered if he was another experiment like her and Kyle and that Latnok may have used Sarah's DNA to create him the same way they did to her. She was lost in that thought; she really wanted for Kyle to be there at that moment with her, he would know what to do or at least how to react. '_Maybe, I should call him …' _she thought to herself as her eyes refused to leave Nate. '_Nate…can he be my brother?'_

She got her intension back when he opened his eyes and surprisingly he was smiling at her and it caused her to get shivers down her spine.

"You can't be … you 781228…?"

_**A/N: You didn't expect that don't you? Hhhhh. The truth that I'm little scared that you may not like it but I' really want to know you thoughts and ideas and I hope you liked this chapter. This was the longest one so far. Anyway thanks for the reviews as always they make me very happy. I hope you'll keep them coming. Anonymous reviews are also welcomed **____** see ya.**_


	6. Chapter 6:  the lost connection?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy.**_

_Chapter 7_

_"You can't be … you 781228…?"_

Jessi blinked twice as her mind tried to adjust this new information. There were few people who knew about the experiments and most of them worked at Zzyzx which mean that they were dead because of the explosion and the rest were Latnok, the real Latnok .jessi was still shocked. She kept staring at him and what surprised her more was Nate who looked pleased and was smiling at her.

"How do … you know about the experiments?" Jessi managed to ask hardly.

"Know about them?" He smirked.

"I …" he started to talk but was cut off.

"Oh Nate! I finally found you." A guy spoke behind them; he was standing at the edge of the class and made no attempt to go in. Jessi was going to turn around to see his face but Nate stopped her. He glared at her then he looked to the guy and said:

"Hi john! You need something?" Nate asked him trying to sound normal.

"Sorry Nate I didn't know you had company. Grace has been looking for you she wants to see you."

Jessi's eyes widened as she heard the word 'Grace'

"Grace Kingsley?" She whispered in amazement to Nate who clearly heard her because he looked to her and whispered something to her '_Don't tell Kyle__'_ he spoke loud enough so john could hear him.

"I'm coming john". He turned to jessi "I have to go now .I'll see you later ok!" and before he left he planted a kiss on her cheek and said happily but quite so that only jessi could hear him "Goodbye sis"

Jessi watched him leave. She didn't know how long she stood there looking to the door with one thing rolling on her mind: '_**I have a brother …a brother … I can't tell Kyle. Why would Nate ask me to do that?**_ _**Why? Why? Why?**__**'**_

But she couldn't help but to wonder if Nate was telling the truth, although he seemed to be honest and truthful. But what if someone convinced him with that and how could he possibly knows Grace Kingsley?

When jessi got the use of her legs back, she decided to head back to the Tragers' house. She took one last look at the Latnok symbol and her mother's ring before she left.

Nicole woke up two hours later, feeling slightly refreshed. She looked at her sleepy husband before she got up and went with her usual routine; take a quick shower, prepare late breakfast and wake up Stephan.

When she got down stairs after her shower, she was surprised to find Kyle, Lori and josh were all awake, sitting in the living room. When she approached them, they all stopped talking and both Lori and josh gave Kyle a sympathy look. She was going to ask about that but she changed her mind in the last second. She thought that it was a teen matter and she should probably give them some space. So she greeted them and asked Lori and josh if they had their breakfast.

"Yeha, we're good mom .Thanks anyway." Lori answered trying to end the conversation with her mother quickly.

The older woman nodded and continued her way toward the kitchen.

As soon as Nicole was out if their sight, all three of them let a breath that none of them knew they were holding.

"This is not a good place for this sort of talking. Let's go to my room." Josh suggested and the others agreed.

If Nicole noticed them leaving and heading upstairs, she didn't make a comment or wondered about it, she was glad to see them together and smiled when she remembered how things were with the three of them when Kyle first arrived.

Seconds of silence have passed before any of them actually talked .Kyle was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"So what do you think I should do Lori?"

The girl run her hand through her hair as she searched for a reply for his question. All those years of high school couldn't help her much with this current situation of Kyle.

She took a quick breath and spoke:

"So let me just … verify something here. Surely and clearly you still love Amanda..."Kyle nodded" …but lately you start having feelings for jessi …" his sigh of confusion was her answer." And now both of them want to be your girlfriend, that's… I mean I was sure about jessi, everybody knew how much she loved you …but…"she stopped talking and sighed "and now, Amanda wants you back."

"Yeha" He could only utter.

"You're so lucky!" Josh said with excitement.

"What? Why?" Kyle furrowed his brow; he didn't understand josh's utterance. How could he say something like that? How could he not understand the issue and the problem that Kyle was facing? His heart was teared a part between two girls each one of them occupy a special place in it.

"Ah! Come one dude! Two hot girls are after you. They want you man .Which guy wouldn't want that?" Kyle was confused; josh was making things worse for him, he wasn't see things from the same perspective so he turned for Lori seeking assistance.

"Josh, shut up .you're not helping here and if you're not going to you better leave." Lori snapped at her brother and glared at him.

"This is my room as you can see" he jested with a smirk.

"Grow up! We're here to help Kyle and ultimately jessi, so can you please and just for once in your life be serious about something that it didn't concern you." Lori begged.

Josh shrugged "I'll try just for Kyle" He replied with a smile.

"Oh, believe me that's all I'm asking for." Lori said clearly annoyed with her brother.

Kyle felt lost between the two of them, it wasn't what he was looking for; after he dozed off, Lori came to his room and woke him up. Obviously she was very curious and concerned to know the deal with him and jessi.

When he started to tell about what happened between them in the previous night, they were joined by josh who almost exposed them when he yelled the minute he learned about how things ended up between Kyle and jessi…

The latter has just left the science building when she heard someone calling for her, when she turned she found out it was Declan, she stopped so he could catch up on her.

"Hi jessi, good morning" he saluted happily.

"Good morning Declan" she greeted back.

"What are you doing here jessi? Is Kyle with you?" he asked.

She shrugged "he's not with me. I came alone"

"Oh! Are going back to the Tragers'?"

She nodded "me too. come on I'll give you a ride" he offered with a smile.

"Thanks, hey what were you doing here?"

"I came to see Jackie I wanted to know if they knew anything about Cassidy." He explained.

"And?" she was nervous and she had to , if someone knew where was Cassidy that night and it was only a matter of time before he turns out missing and that would cause a lot a problem for them .

"They haven't heard of him since the night he attacked Kyle, they think that maybe he was transformed to another university so I think we're save for now and hope that no one misses that jerk."

She didn't say anything just got in the car and through the whole ride she was looking outside the window thinking about what happened less than an hour ago with Nate.

Nicole and Stephen were in kitchen, still having their breakfast and enjoying the calm and the tranquility, she was reading a magazine and he was reading the newspaper, that's when jessi opened the door. Nicole was surprised; she didn't wonder about jessi when she woke up in the morning and the girl wasn't with the rest of the children. Nicole didn't know how she missed jessi and forgot about her, maybe because she thought that she was asleep, tired from her training session with Foss from the previous night. The woman looked to her husband who was as astonished as she was. Jessi walked in and found them with a look of confusion.

"Hi! You guys are up. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. I didn't know you're out?" Nicole asked.

Jessi shrugged "I was…" and before she could finish her sentence, Declan walked inside, he greeted the adults

"Is Lori here …?"He asked.

"Yeha, she is up. She, Kyle and josh are upstairs is josh's room."

Kyle was sitting on the bed next to josh and Lori; he was lost in his thoughts, trying to choose between jessi and Amanda. He thought that Lori would help him with that since she had more experience than him, but that seemed useless and unhelpful as long as josh was interfering and commenting anything that Lori said or suggested. It was getting frustrating for him.

He sighed as he wondered about jessi; she left the house over two hours ago. And he was getting worried about her; afraid that she might do something or something might have happened to her. Aver since the rack act, even if it was just an act he felt like it was real, that she might be dead, that he lost her when he could no longer hear her heartbeats. He remembered Adam's words; that he could do something that might force her to leave, to disappear the same way that Sarah once did. And he didn't want that he …

"Hey! Kyle …"

"Uh! What? What did you say?"

"I said that you need to figure this whole thing out soon before it gets more complicated than it ready is … Amanda called yesterday and she told me that she is going to come back in two or three days."

"What? Really, that's so soon."

"Yeah, well by the time they reached the hospital, the guy died so they're going to attend his funeral and then head back."

"Oh! … I need more time." surprisingly he didn't seem to be sorry for the guy, just for the fact that he was running out of time.

"Kyle, look to the bright side here, now, with both Amanda and jessi here maybe, somehow you could make your mind."

"You really think that it could help." He was looking for a confirmation from her but from the look of her face he could see doubt and uncertainty and that made him more confused and Lori saw that so she asked him:

"Kyle … I know it's a stupid question; but do you love her? I mean jessi."

He took a deep breath "well lately I … I think I love her but…" he sighed "after what happened last night and although I don't remember anything from it; jessi and I and for the first time we got the chance to talk about our feelings toward each other honestly and openly and I 'm certain that I … yes Lori I do love her and I told her that and …" he got up and walked toward the door and he let out a breath of relief "She's back…" He announced with a smile.

"Who?" Josh was playing G-force and his eyes never left the monitor and he wasn't paying an intension to what was happening until Kyle got up.

"Jessi …" Lori answered him and she sighed in pain.

It didn't take long until both jessi and Declan join them. When jessi first saw Kyle the first thing she wanted to do was to tell him what happened to her with Nate. But she decided otherwise.

"Hi! What are you doing guys?" Declan said as he walked inside the room .Kyle, Lori and josh greeted Declan, but after that there was a silence moment during which glances were shared between all the teens except for Declan.

"Did I miss something?" Declan wondered in confusion.

"A lot of things man" Josh jested glancing to Kyle and jessi and smiling at them.

"Stopped josh! It's not funny" Lori expressed .Both jessi and Kyle looked to each other not wanting to participate in the current conversation.

"Oh come on Lori it's so funny." He got up and walked toward jessi and Kyle who were standing next to each other next to the door and put his hands on each ones shoulder "its ok sis, we can tell Declan … our little geniuses got drunk last night and you know what happened?"He waited for Declan to guess but he didn't and Josh didn't wait for his answer and he preceded .As he did so Lori quickly closed the door."Just in case" She uttered as josh kept talking "Our pod children grow up and they have finally joined the club." He grinned without taking his eyes of jessi and Kyle.

"What club?" Jessi, Kyle and Declan demanded in confusion and at the same time.

With amazement he looked to Declan after he took his hand of Kyle and jessi's shoulders "you know? The club" He affirmed and raised his eyebrows .He sighed when he could still see the look of puzzlement on declan's face.

"Oh! God, they accidently had sex." whispered the last part, with wide eyes, Declan turned to them, he was speechless for a second and he could only say:"wow, I … I didn't see that coming …wow" He looked to jessi

"Why didn't you tell me that? When I saw you earlier" She shrugged and didn't answer him.

"Uh" he sighed "so you didn't tell me what you are doing?" Declan repeated his question.

"We are helping …sorry I forgot …**Lori **is helping Kyle with his problem. You know to choose between Jessi and Amanda" Josh said as he sat back on his chair.

"Unh" jessi laughed with a smirk "I seriously doubt that."

"And why is that jessi?" Lori Demanded.

"Well for a simple reason that you're giving advices that even you don't work by them to help you with your current matter."

"What's that suppose to mean jessi?" Lori demanded.

"What I mean is that you should try to solve your own problem first before you start giving advices to people because you still clearly love Declan yet you continue with your relation with Mark even if it's going to end up hurting both of you."Jessi spoke with a little fury and her tone was so harsh that Lori started to cry and run to her room while the boys stood in shock especially Declan he didn't expect that, he collapsed on the bed with an open mouth. Josh glared to jessi but she ignored him and proclaimed that she was tired and she needed some rest and with that she went to her room.

At 8:00 pm, there was intension inside the Tragers house and neither Nicole nor Stephan knew the reason, Declan, and after many efforts to talk to Lori, who locked herself inside her room and refused to talk to anyone, left an hour after the incident as for josh and Kyle they spent the rest of the day in their rooms .

As soon as she put her head on her pillow jessi went into a deep sleep and she woke only up when she heard Kyle entering her room. He sat on the edge of the bed, a moment of awkwardness before Kyle spoke:

"I hate this, us mad at each other"

"Me too…" she agreed whispery "I don't want that." she added.

"Me too…"

"I shouldn't have said those things to Lori .didn't I?" He nodded "You were a little cruel with her in there."

"I know "she sighed "you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Lori has a big heart I'm sure she will" he assured her. Silence for a couple of seconds "Foss called. He said that he's out of Seattle and he'll be back in two days."

"What is he doing?" she asked "Taking care of something …that's what he told me" he replied.

"Cassidy …?" He shook his head "I don't know."

Jessi got up "where are you going?" he wondered.

"I'm going to apologize to Lori …"

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews…I hope you like this one but can you tell if Lori is suppose to stay in high school or go to college ,I really need an answer ….**_


	7. Chapter 7: The pain returns

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy.**_

_Chapter 8_

Feeling a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently was a reason for jessi to open her eyes and meet Kyle's beautiful green eyes and like always, she wished if she could wake up every day to see him with that smile on his face. Days had passed since everything that had happened between them. They never talked about it again.

"Good morning jessi." He began.

"Good morning Kyle."She got up and sat next to him.

A moment of an awkward silence had passed before any of them actually talked. It was a big day; both Amanda and Foss were coming back to Seattle which meant a lot, especially for Kyle.

He, Declan and josh had agreed to meet in the rack after breakfast and he thought that it might be a good idea for jessi to join them and maybe they had enough time to head there before the comeback of both of his ex girlfriend and his guard . He was hoping to get some time with jessi before his thing with Amanda starts.

"So do you want to…?" he started.

_'__…to kiss you? Definitely!__'_ Jessi thought to herself and she hid a smile as she did so.

"What? You want what?" he was shocked.

"You heard that?" her eyes widened at the thought of that. Her heartbeats sped up; she turned away so her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"Heard what?" Her panic state peaked Kyle's attention, he didn't understand the reason but he knew that he had heard something, a whisper coming from jessi. "Nothing, I didn't say anything." she started to get up.

"I think I heard you say …" he said hesitantly .

"I didn't speak." She corrected him tentatively.

"But I ..." she cut him off "I need to take a shower."

"Nicole said that breakfast is ready…" he told her trying to ignore what had just happened.

"Ok, I won't take long, and then you can join me …"she blinked twice as she realized what she had said "…no that didn't come out right …" lost in her words, she sighed in confusion trying to form a reply. Kyle furrowed his brow in confusion

"You want me to join you? In the shower?" he demanded in astonishment as he continued to listen to her "no" she replied fast"….what I meant was that after I finish my shower I'll join you in the kitchen … yeah that's exactly what I meant. Now excuse me."

She left the room; Kyle was still standing at the middle of it, not understanding what just occurred when she entered the room again and not to mention that she was blushing.

"I forgot …my towel."

Gathering around the table and almost like a normal American family, the Tragers and their two newly added members were having their breakfast and discussing each ones plan for the day. Steven would be soon off to work in a less than an hour; josh was discussing his night shift, as for Lori she was trying not to start another fight with jessi, since she was still angry with her. Lori had ignored every phone call she got from Declan and managed to avoid both of him and Mark by locking herself in her room. Jessi didn't say anything, she just wished that Kyle would be right and Lori would eventually come around. But that did not stop the hostile looks that Lori was giving jessi. Two hours later, the meeting that was set between the boys had been delayed because josh was chatting with Andy, so Kyle was in his room going again through the notes that both jessi and Amanda had got from Nate's dorm. Lori left her room and headed to the bathroom, only to find it locked. It didn't take her long to figure out that jessi was inside. She sighed in anger.

"Come on jessi! You've been in there for a long time. "The lack of respond only got her angrier .she run her hand through her hair and she shouted."Mom"

Nicole run upstairs, she wasn't surprised to find out that whatever it was, it had definitely something to do with jessi.

"What now? What's wrong Lori, what did Jessi do?"

"Hrgg, she's been in there for an hour …and I need I need to take a shower…."

Before could Lori finish her sentence, jessi got out of the bathroom and said with a smirk "it's all yours"

She passed both of them and headed to the stairs before Nicole called out for her.

"Jessi…" the woman turned to Lori "…both of you follow me." She got into Lori's room and pointed for them to sit on the bed she pulled a chair and placed in front of them.

"Usually, I don't prefer interfering in with your problems; I gave you time to work it out and all the two of you've been doing was avoiding each other or starting fights ;which both you know how much I dislike, we're family .so what you are going to do is work it out…"

"Over my dead body" Lori rejected. Jessi raised her eyebrow "you'll be dead .I doubt anything would happen then .well at least you'll get your wish." Nicole glared at them .Lori exhaled noisily.

"…Let me finish .I'm not going to push you into it. Just take your time. Whatever happened between you two, I'm sure it could be fixed if you just try."

"Well she started it. She had no right to tell Declan that I still like him." Lori explained.

"Really?" Nicole asked "I didn't know that."

"It's not like it was secret or anything anyone could tell that you're still into him, besides it's the truth, I wasn't lying." Jessi defended herself "…and it's psychotically unhealthy for you to pursue such kind of relationship. I was just trying to help." She shrugged "you should thank me …"

"Thank you?" Lori snapped. She stood up and looked to the brunette with a deadly look "it's my own life jessi and my secret. God! "

"Lori you should calm down .Jessi, you're not exactly helping here" jessi rolled her eyes

"Is there another way?" She smirked.

"Yeah, jessi; how about keeping your big mouth shut…" Lori snarled.

"My mouth is not big!" Jessi replied with a furrowed brow .

"Jessi, she doesn't mean it that way. See it's an expre…" Nicole explained but was cut off.

"Are you defending her?" Lori objected.

"What? No, no, no ….. I'm not defending anybody here."

"Yeah! Right …com…" as Lori talked, Jessi realized that she was about to become a reason for a fight between Nicole and her daughter.

_'Just apologize to her jessi'_ she heard Kyle's voice in her mind. The next second she found herself in his room, she instantly realized what was happening.

_'You think that would work. She seems very angry with me. Besides I already tried to apologize, she only slammed the door and said that she would never talk to me again. '_

_'Well, at least you can try_.' He sounded uncertain with his suggestion.

Both Nicole and Lori noticed jessi state; the brunette seemed lost, staring to the teenage before her.

"What's wrong with her?" Lori demanded. "You're scaring me Jessi."

Jessi rolled her eyes. '_I'm not sure that would work this time. I mean she has been forgiving me for so long now. You know I'm not a people person._' 

"Jessi, are you okay?" Nicole asked her with concern. She shook her a little but that didn't seem to be working as jessi remained in her numb state.

'_You trust me, right?_' Jessi nodded. '_Then just do it.'_

_'What should I tell her?'__She asked him __'it doesn't matter as long as you mean it.'_

_'That sounds very cliché Kyle. Any another ideas?'_Kyle raised his eyebrow and sighed. '_Do you want her to stay angry with you?' _

_'No, I don't '_sheuttered. He stood in front of her putting both of his hands on her shoulders, and said:

_'Then Just Speak form your heart jessi' _he gave her an encouraging smile_._

"Lori, go get Kyle! HURRY UP!" the girl didn't hesitate a second. Before her hand managed to reach the knob, she heard jessi say:

"I'm sorry Lori."

Jessi cleared her throat and took a deep breath "You're right; I shouldn't have said that to Declan. I'm so sorry can you please forgive me. You know that I wasn't myself because what happen that day. "

"What do you mean? What happened?" Nicole wondered in confusion.

Lori winked to Jessi "should I say! Maybe then we'll be even!" She said with smirk. Jessi's eyes winded and shook her head and mouthed 'please don't' to Lori.

"Are going to tell me what's going on?" Nicole asked both girls when she noticed jessi's actions toward Lori.

"What are you talking about Nicole? There's nothing going on; right Lori?" jessi gave Lori a begging look.

"Now come on jessi! We can tell mom!" Lori got closer to her mother and smiled to jessi.

"So …" Nicole waited.

"FIRE" Josh shouted. The three left the room in a hurry and headed to josh's. They met him half way. He was running toward the stairs; the boy was breathing very fast, his face has pale and panic was written all over it.

"What happened?" Nicole reached him and took him in her arms.

"I was talking to Andy and …."

"Just breathe Josh in and out ok" Nicole tried to calm him. "…and just like that the computer…boof. Kyle, he …." Josh pointed to his room and Kyle walked out of it. "Everything is ok! Don't worry guys" he assured them. "It's just a power surge." He explained calmly.

"I'm not worried" Jessi expressed and shrugged. Nicole looked back to Josh "are you ok?" worried about him, she run her hand through his hair.

"Yeah! Oooof that was close" Nicole heard the bathroom door closing, she looked around and she didn't see any of the three teenagers .she furrowed her brow and asked her son "where did they go?"

He shrugged and shook his head "I don't know."

Lori was surprised when Kyle pulled her into the bathroom, with jessi coming along with them.

"Hey, easy Kyle, what's wrong?" she demand in confusion.

"You were going to tell Nicole about what happen between me and jessi! Are you insane?"

Both of the pod children were waiting for her answer "I only wanted to get back at you jessi." Lori said in fury.

Jessi was about to talk when Kyle glared at her and the brunette knew he wanted her to leave it to him

"No Lori, what were you about to do is a disaster. You know very well how Nicole thinks about me and jessi. "

"Kyle I…" he didn't let her finish "it's not just about you getting back at jessi, it's about me too. Nicole would lose her trust in me and ….in jessi too and I don't want that to happen. So I'm asking you if you really love me please don't tell her anything. Can you keep this secret between us and don't say anything to her …"

Nicole walked to the bathroom and knocked twice.

"Kyle, Lori, and jessi what are doing in there?" there was no response, the elder looked to her son with puzzlement but seconds later Lori walked out:

"What's wrong? Why were you calling for Kyle and jessi?" Nicole passed her and looked inside the bathroom, but no one was there "nothing I thought they were in there"

"With me?" Lori smirked "seriously? I was just using the bathroom…. She stopped "ah wait I think they left; I heard Kyle say that they need to meet Foss somewhere… "

Nicole nodded "okay, why they didn't tell me?" She questioned herself.

"How should I know?" The teenager answered and went to her room.

"Clever idea!" Jessi grinned. The two of them jumped of the bathroom's window; they made sure that no one sees them. Apparently, Kyle was listening on the conversation in Lori's room and heard what Lori was planning on doing .so he manipulated the electricity in the house, which caused a surge of electricity to blow josh's computer in intension to stop the conversation.

"Well I had to think of something that seemed the only way."

"Yeah! You know you have to fix Josh's computer once we're back."

"I know." He agreed.

"Thank god you were listening; we were very close to get exposure. I can't believe she going to do that"

"She was angry jessi" he defended his sister.

"You think she is would tell her anyway" he shook his head "I hope she doesn't" she sighed in agreement "where does Foss want us to meet?" she asked trying to change the subject "In a warehouse, I know the place." He replied.

"Ok, so let's hurry up, I want to know if he has new information about Cassidy and Grace." She told him with excitement

"I hope it's good one" Kyle whispered "yeah me too " jessi uttered and started walking.

"Jessi wait!" Kyle placed his hand over her shoulder.

"What?" She asked in confusion, he exhaled nervously "can you promise me something" his tone was full of pain. She waited for him to confess whatever was in his mind at that moment.

"No matter what we find, no matter what happens, promise me you'll never leave."

"Why would you ask me that? You know something?" she was stunned by his demand.

He shook his head "I don't but …." He cleared his throat "my brother…" it was hard for him to say that word "Cassidy killed … your mother Sarah and I don't want to lose you. I already promised you that I would never leave, so it's your turn to do the same."

She didn't know what to do but she smiled "I promise" she said it with confident, though she knew deep down that she was going to have hard time keeping that promise.

Once he heard her say those words, he sighed in relief and quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

They were about a half block away from the Tragers household ,they were lost in that deep embrace that they didn't notice the taxi passing by which was caring both of Miss bloom and her daughter Amanda who with a loose jaw and watery wide eyes observed them. She sighed in pain and wiped her tears and looked back from the sight. She didn't expect that, she didn't see that coming. The only thing that she thought about that she had lost Kyle to jessi.

They slowly broke the embrace and they shared a smile when Kyle spoke:

"We better go, Foss must be waiting for us."

"Yeah you're right we need to go. We don't want him to get angry. Right?" She joshed.

"Yup, believe me you don't want to see him angry" he grinned back. As they continued their way, Kyle felt like he had missed something; he looked around, searching for the cause of that feeling but he didn't find anything. She noticed his puzzlement and was about to ask him about it when he said

"Do you want to race me?"

"I would love to. But you have to tell me where the place we're going to is first."

Foss opened the door for them. They were laughing:

"I won!" Jessi said trying to catch her breath.

"You cheated! Not fair"

"Wait? What? No I didn't. You have to admitted Kyle I'm definitely faster than you."

"Only because you manipulated my blood pressure; you made it hard for me to run and breath."

"Well that doesn't call cheating Kyle; it's more like being smart."

"No, you cheated jessi" he objected .

"How about a rematch Kyle? I'll give you a chance to beat me." She challenged him with a smirk.

"I have another idea…" Foss spoke, interrupting their chat "how about get inside and try to figure out what Latnok wants from both of you"

They looked to each other "frankly, that's seems like a better idea." Kyle said, as for jessi she rolled her eyes and replied:

"Take it easy Fossy, its ok to have some fun every now and then. It's not like Latnok is going anywhere"

"Fossy? Its Foss, jessi . I love my name just the way it is."

"Hey I didn't come up with that. That's what josh refer to you by sometimes."

"Whatever, let's go in, there is something important to tell you."

**_A/N: sorry for the lack of updating. I'm not sure about this chapter so you have to tell me how did you __find it._**


	8. Chapter 8: the truth

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle xy: **_

_**A/N: thanks to **__**rogueop452**__** for editing this chapter.**_

Chapter 9

They walked inside, Foss in the front leading the way; they were quiet as they entered the room, the look on Foss's face giving them an idea about the information he was about to deliver. 'Bad news.'

Both Kyle and Jessi couldn't help but notice the state the room was in. Papers, books and files were all over the place.

"Sit" Foss offered. Kyle and Jessi sat on the couch. Foss left the room, only to come back seconds later with more papers in hand. He placed them on the table and stood before the two teenagers. An awkward silence filled the air. Kyle looked over at Jessi when Foss remained quiet, the both of them equally worried.

"Foss … what's wrong?" Kyle asked apprehensively.

Foss sighed, not wanting to be the one announcing the terrible news. It might be true that the information concerned the both of them but it was definitely going to affect Jessi the most. He knew without a doubt that the news was related to a sensitive subject that was still a source of pain for her.

Jessi couldn't bear the suspense anymore. "Can you just tell us already? What did you find?"

He didn't answer them, but not because he was ignoring them, his mind was elsewhere. Foss was afraid; afraid of how they were going to accept the news and afraid that it might cause a gap, that once there; no matter what happened, no matter what they did, there would be no chance of closing it back again. Yet , deep down ,he tried to be hopeful and optimist, considering that Jessi had already accepted the fact that Kyle's brother , Cassidy, had killed her mother, maybe , just maybe she would take the news just the same. Perhaps he was just over-thinking the issue.

"You're not going to like it," he warned them before beginning.

_This is not going to end well, _Kyle thought.

_What a nice way to start a conversation_, Kyle heard in his head and he had to try not to smile. He needed to focus on the matter at hand. He couldn't help but admire Jessi's sense of humor though.

_Be serious Jessi_, Kyle told her telepathically and she smiled.

When Foss raised his head, his eyes landed on Jessi, and her smile quickly faded away.

"I found something about …" Foss said hesitantly, and though he wanted to just be done with it, he took a moment to clear his throat.

Kyle watched him, trying to figure out what could possibly affect Foss like that. He had never seen him like this before, so worried, hesitant and unsure.

His change in demeanor hadn't gone unnoticed by Jessi either. Not the most patient type of person, Jessi had come there with only one thing on her mind and she was determined to know it. What had Foss done with Cassidy's body, and what had he found about his plan or anything related to Latnok? Foss opened his mouth to speak, but Jessi cut him off.

"Cut the crap Foss, what did you do with Cassidy's body?"

Foss didn't answer right away. For the past few minutes he had been trying to find a way to reveal the news gently, but what the heck if she wanted it, he'd give her what she wanted.

"I found out new information about what happened on prom night" he said, sounding like the same old Foss. "Using Cassidy's cell phone, a friend was able to track down Grace Kinsley, who as you both already know, is here in Seattle," he continued in a cold tone. "We tried to figure out what she has been doing ever since she got here. It was hard at first but we managed it." He let out a sigh, and then took a breath before continuing. "When Jessi went to save Kyle on prom night, Grace was already in your building and since Cassidy was already at Latnok, I believe she was the one who killed Sarah."

"What?" They both gasped. Jessi's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't believe this … he was telling the truth," she said between sobs.

Kyle's eyes widened. He looked from Foss back to Jessi in astonishment. "That couldn't be true, it couldn't be real."

He turned to her, seeing the tears in her eyes, he moved closer to her. He furrowed his brow when she pulled away.

"Jessi…" he uttered with pain.

She looked at Kyle in disbelief, "…that night at the rack, he was telling the truth," she repeated. "He didn't kill her, she killed my mother … your mother killed her." That phrase cut into him like a knife.

Jessi stood up and started to leave the room when she heard Kyle call out to her. "Grace is not my mother Jessi, Nicole is and you know that," he said defending himself, but she ignored him. She had to get away, she thought, wiping away her tears.

She stopped about a mile away from the house, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. How could that happen? How could that be true? She didn't know why. Wasn't it enough having to accept the idea of Kyle's brother killing her mother, does his mother have to be involved too? She didn't know if she could handle that. She had already promised herself to seek revenge for what happened to her mother, and she knew for sure who was to blame, who she had to punish. But when she learned that Foss had killed Cassidy, she felt relief, glad that she didn't have to do it herself anymore. But now, she had to reconsider that. She was so angry that she couldn't think straight. The memory of prom night flashed before her eyes, she just wanted to be sure, positive about the presence of another strange heartbeat in that apartment on that miserable night. And again she was there in the hallway making her way to her apartment. Stopping in front of his door; she fought the urge to kick the door down and to run inside and save her mother. _It's only a memory. It has already happened,_ she reminded herself. She placed both hands on the door. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the sounds behind that door. Slowly, she was able to hear them…

"Jessi… " A whisper reached her ears.

She forced herself out of the memory. Dropping to her knees, Jessi gasped for air. She was shaking, her face wet with tears, rolling from her closed eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back against a tree. She tried to push it away, that memory, that idea. Maybe she was wrong, maybe it wasn't true. But how could she deny it? She heard it, she heard her; she heard Sarah calling her name with what was left of the life in her.

Jessi's breaths became heavier as she started to think about killing Grace. But she had to find her first. _Foss, he might know where she is._

_No,_ she thought changing her mind, both he and Kyle would try to talk her out of it if they knew what she was planning and that wasn't something that she wanted to happen at that moment. Quickly, despite her state and condition, she tried to think of a plan, of something that might lead her to her mother's killer.

Then she remembered something, something that she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about. Now it was time for real business. She got up, after wiping her tears and cleaning her face she began to run as fast as she could. She ran like she had never done before, even during her training session with Brain Taylor. She pulled her cell phone out when she reached the city, and dialed the number… it rang twice before she heard the voice on the other end.

"I have to see you," she said seriously.

"Okay! Meet me at …." Came the answer without argument.

It took her only a few minutes to reach the place. She didn't have to wait long; he came soon after she arrived. She didn't waste any time. The second she saw him parking his car, she walked towards him.

With furry, she demanded, "Where is she? Where is Grace? Tell me Nate."

"Before I say anything about her location there is someone I would like you to meet first," he replied.

Following him inside the building, she couldn't help but wonder about this mysterious person. She let Nate lead the way; they walked in silence until they reached the apartment. He rang the bell, soon, thanks to her super hearing ability she was able to hear the person's heart beats from the inside. Her eyes widened when she came to realize who the owner of that distinguished heart beat was.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said in astonishment.

Picking up her utterance, Nate turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Before she could explain why she said what she said, the door opened and a man appeared. He greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Jessi! It's been a long time."

"Hi Brain," she replied with a tone full of sarcasm.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Nate demanded in puzzlement.

"Sure we do." Brain grinned.

"He is my father," Jessi replied as she let herself in, leaving the both of them standing there.

* * *

He was shocked by the news, he wasn't expecting them. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the door, not knowing what exactly he should do. He couldn't handle the idea. Kyle froze inside himself and turned away. It was not what it seemed, not what he was thinking. _It's all in my mind;_ he hoped deep inside, _it's not real life I must be dreaming._ He looked at Foss; he barely managed to say the next words: "Are you sure?" he murmured.

Foss nodded with agreement. "I'm certain about the info."

Kyle sighed in frustration, he collapsed on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair.

"That can't be true," he expressed in sadness. "How could that be true?" he wondered. With eyes closed, he took a deep breath and wiped a fallen tear.

"Kyle…" Foss started but he was cut off.

"How could she do that? How could they do that? We all live; we all die Foss, but that doesn't begin to justify them. They killed Sarah because she was a threat, a danger that could risk their plan. All they wanted was the money." Another tear fell and he didn't bother to wipe it away. "They killed her for money. They robbed Sarah from Jessi over money. "

"Kyle you have to stop …" he said as he sat next to him. "I would have given them whatever they wanted; I'm sure that Adam, if he knew, would have stopped them. I know he loved Sarah so much. He wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

He stood up and cleared his throat "I can't be related to those murderers, they can't be my family, she can't be my mother …"

He stood up too. Facing him, Foss placed his hands on Kyle's shoulders:

"Stop" he ordered with anger. Kyle looked so weak, so vulnerable and Foss couldn't stand seeing him like that. It was exactly what he was afraid of. His fear was coming real before his eyes. There was one thing that Foss was sure of: the only way to bring Latnok down was by keeping both Kyle and Jessi together, as a team there was nothing that they couldn't accomplish.

It might be true that he had tried to kill her once. But he was wrong. He knew now more than ever that he had done a horrible and unforgivable thing. He knew that Kyle was blaming himself for what had happened and was happening to Jessi but shouldn't he blame himself too? If he hadn't tried to murder her maybe none of the bad things that Jessi had lived, would had ever happened. He was wrong to consider her a threat to Kyle at first. He was mad, he was angry because of what Zzyzx had done to Adam, by trying to kill him.

"No…" He shook his head. "Jessi is right. Grace has to pay for what she did…" Before he could realize, Kyle broke into tears. "She's going to hate me Foss…" he cried in pain. " Jessi is going to hate me."

"That's not going to happen… ok?" he reassured him.

Kyle took a few steps back. "But what if she does?" he asked, confessing his fear.

"Maybe you should go after her then," Foss gently advised him.

Kyle shook his head again. "She needs sometime alone…" He sighed. "I need some time alone …I need to clear my head." With that he made his way out of the house. He didn't know where he was heading to and he didn't care. He just wanted to break away, for the first time in his short life Kyle wanted to break away from life itself. He kept on walking, lost in his thoughts he found himself in the park where he and Amanda had first kissed. He smiled when he remembered that moment. He strode toward the place where they had shared their first kiss. He was surprised when he saw her sitting there, admiring the nature surrounding her. She looked beautiful and like an angel. "Amanda you're back," he said with excitement and as he pulled her into a hug.

"Kyle! Hi," she greeted him awkwardly. She was surprised by his action, she found herself speechless. Amanda had spent the previous night crying for hours after she had seen both Kyle and Jessi enjoying their embrace. She had tried all night not to think of that. But she failed, and then she thought that escaping reality wouldn't solve anything that maybe she needed to face the painful memories. So she went there, to the park where her relation with Kyle was born. The last person she had expected to run into was standing before her and she was in his arms. She couldn't believe that. She could sense it, something was wrong with Kyle; he seemed unhappy, sad and miserable. The first thing that came to her head was that Kyle must have had a fight with Jessi. What else could explain his state but she couldn't understand why he would come there. She broke the embrace and gave him a fake smile.

"I missed you Amanda. What took you so long?" He said happily.

"Yeah me too. It was only three days Kyle." He shrugged. "Welcome back!" He smiled.

They sat down. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Amanda broke it.

"Kyle is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should actually tell her the truth, the truth about him and Jessi. Somehow he was sure that she would understand, because there was no reason for her to see him differently. After all, the Trager's had accepted him with an open heart.

He quickly decided otherwise, especially after the whole thing with Grace and Latnok. Now and more than ever he needed to be careful, he had to protect his loved ones. If Grace was capable of doing such a horrible thing to Sarah, what would stop her from doing the same to one of his family, especially if he ever became a threat to her or to her business? And now he needed to think about what she might do if she found out about Cassidy. She could do something to his family or even to Amanda to get her revenge. Amanda was the one who he had to always look after, unlike him or Jessi, she wasn't capable of defending herself against Latnok or any of Grace's dirty schemes. So as an answer for her question, Kyle shrugged and said.

"Nothing important…it's just…"

"Did something happen between you and Jessi?" she asked with a frown.

"Not really…" He sighed. "I think she's mad at me."

"So you had a fight?"

"You can say that," he replied in sadness.

"You know she loves you Kyle, right?" She didn't understand why she said that but she wanted to see how he was going to react toward her statement.

Kyle gave her a fake smile. "I know," he said looking directly in her eyes. "Although she's not the only one…"

"Oh…?" she said. "What do you mean Kyle?"

"Jessi told me that you were going to ask me back," he simply replied.

She was surprised and astonished. "She did? I never thought that she was going to tell you though."

"Yeah, well…" He began but Amanda cut him off.

"And? What did you tell her?" She was dying to know his position in their relationship.

"Amanda…" The way he said her name, there was regret in his tone and pain. Was he going to reject her? The blond couldn't help but to wonder and his features gave that too.

"I…" Kyle hesitated for a few seconds "… I still love you Amanda…I never stopped doing that…" He exhaled nervously.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say that, but it hurt when she heard what he said next

"But … after we broke up…" he said, feeling the need to explain what was he about to say. "…this feeling came rushing to me every time she was around …"

"Do you love her Kyle?" Amanda asked straight to the point.

He nodded his head. "Yes."

"So…you love both of us." Unclear what to say, she ran her hand through her hair before asking, "So what happens know?"

Kyle looked at her with shame, feeling tense for what he was about to reveal. He told her what he and Jessi had agreed on doing, how their relationship would be until, he made up his mind.

* * *

Nate and Brian Taylor watched Jessi go inside. Astonished, Nate looked to Brian.

"She's your daughter? How come you never told me that before?" he demanded.

"There are a lot of things that I haven't told you about yet." Brian sighed. "But now I'm going to explain all."

"Ok…" Brian said when he entered the living room. "First thing first… do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm not here so you can play the host Brian. I want to know how you know Grace."

"From Zzyzx of course. You know she was the one who initiated the XX operation. She's the reason you're here now Jessi."

"So you think I should be grateful for her," Jessi said with slight sarcasm in her tone.

"Nate told me about what she did to Sarah. I'm sorry for your lost Jessi," Brian said.

"Yeah right. It's not like you cared anything for her."

"No, you don't know anything Jessi. You don't know how much I cared about her," he yelled.

"If you did actually care then where were you when she was dying? Why didn't you…"

He cut her off. "Because I didn't know Jessi. The last time Grace and I talked was after that day you bailed on me for Kyle."

"Hey both of you cool down," Nate said trying to calm them down after the tension strengthened between them.

"Can you just tell us the story from the beginning?" he suggested.

Brian nodded. "Adam was always obsessed about increasing the intelligence. He always had the idea of the pod and he did actually build it. And at that time he didn't even have the Formula. He spent years trying to find a solution for that. But he failed so he gave up on the whole experiment. Sarah, in the mean time gave no intension to his thoughts and ambitions. Maybe because she was neglected by Latnok, since Adam was the first successful experiment. Plus he had spent more time than Sarah in his mother's womb, although that never stopped her from proving her presence to them. Anyway, one day she was in his lab, and she came across his experiment files." He smiled when he mentioned that. "It took her less than an hour to come up with a solution."

Jessi grinned. "She was smart"

"Yeah very smart," Brian agreed with a smile.

"In the original experiment, I mean the one of Sarah and Adam there was a particular substance that was referred to as an anti-labor which the scientists had used so they could stop the women from going into labor. So Sarah suggested using it along with an artificial substance similar to the one from the womb of an expected mother. Adam liked the idea, so they presented it to Latnok's council and they approved. Both of them were provided with unlimited resources. Sarah joined our team. After that the love story began. They spent nights and days in that lab. The team was formed of ten people, Adam, Sarah, me, Grace and another six guys that weren't as smart as the four of us were. It took us a year to do it. Everything was going just great. The plan was that they would remain in the pod for two years but …" He paused a second and cleared his throat. "Six month after we started the process , something happened and they started to suffocate. We tried everything, but failed at saving him. Sarah took it harder than all of us. We were giving an order to restart again but Sarah refused. Despite our efforts to change her mind and to get her to move on … um well we were unsuccessful. Even Adam failed. When the council noticed the delay and demanded the reason, Grace convinced them that Sarah had to go in order to start over. Adam hesitated at first not knowing if he should join her, but he seemed like he was on her side and before anything could be settled down for sure, we were stunned by the news of Sarah's death. From then on everything changed. Adam locked himself in his lab. Months later, somehow Grace informed the Latnok board, about Sarah still being alive."

"So you know that she was alive all this time?"

"Yeah! I know you must thing that I'm such a jerk to keep that from you and most of all from Adam that time. But a plan was made when we learned that she was pregnant…" He looked to Nate" I don't know why she kept low and why she didn't tell Adam …"

"Wait Adam is your father?" Jessi asked Nate.

"Apparently," he stated.

"Do you know what that means?" she asked with tension. "You're Kyle's brother."

"That's not good" Nate expressed.

A/N: expect the next one in few days.


	9. Chapter 9: the lost

**_A/N:Thanks to rogueop452 for editing this chapter._**

* * *

**_chapter 10_**

* * *

**_Few months into the future:_**

Lying on her bed, Kyle let his head bump the headboard as he reached for the picture on the night stand next to him. He sighed deeply, as he ran his fingers over the face of the young woman…

"Do you know who I see when I look at that picture?" Jessi asked walking toward him. She gave him a weak smile.

He didn't answer her immediately. He looked at her with eyes widened in disbelief. They soon filled with his tears. He needed to clear his throat just to find the use of his voice.

"You came?" Even though, he wasn't sure how he should react toward her appearance, his lips curved into a small smile.

"Well, I promised you yesterday that I would."

He got up and, placing the picture back on the stand, walked toward her. Unable to keep his feelings under control, tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. Kyle raised his hand wanting to touch her face, just to be sure. He pulled his hand back before making contact with her soft skin. He shook his head and stepped back.

"Since when do you keep your promise?" he demanded. He turned away from her and sat back on the bed, eyes looking down.

"I always keep my promises." She stated, walking toward him "Me being here proves that." She sat by his side.

"You promised you'd never leave me Jessi." He spoke with a bitter tone, still not willing to make an eye contact.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I willingly wanted to leave you Kyle," she told him. His raised his eyes and turned to her when he heard her statement "I was killed." She added. His heart skipped a beat when she said that. With his eyes fixed on her, Kyle swallowed hard.

He wiped his tears away, still not accepting the idea completely. Swallowing the lump of emotion in his throat he grabbed the picture once again. "I'm sorry, you're right."

"Stop saying sorry, this is like the twentieth time you said it in two days. I'm not mad at you" she said playfully. His furrowed his brow; he couldn't understand how she could be in such good mood. How could she joke around and still maintain a smile considering what was happening.

Still frowning and staring at her, a desire overtook; a desire to touch her just so he could believe that she was really sitting next to him and actually talking to him. Nevertheless, he thought otherwise.

She furrowed her brow when he didn't answer; but then chuckled, gesturing towards his clothes. Her light mood was really confusing him at that time, yet he wasn't about to ask her about it."What are your plans for the day?" She tried to hide her smile when he glared at her.

"I'm going to…" Looking down, he hesitated before continuing, not wanting to make eye contact. "…It's your funeral today."

"Oh!" she said exhaling nervously, and looking a little guilty. "Hey you didn't answer me."

"Who do you think I see when I look at that picture?" She repeated her question as she took the picture from him. _Maybe she doesn't want to talk about the subject of her funeral. _Kyle thought.

He didn't have to think much to figure out the correct answer. "Us," he whispered.

"Yep!" She smiled. "I never consider them as Sarah and Adam. I always thought that the couple was us…" She was silent for a few seconds as she took a breath. Kyle just sat there, watching her confessing her thoughts to him. "…maybe because I hoped that one day, we could be like them, but not to end up like them…" she teased but quickly her smile faded away "…and that day seemed like it would never come. So I think this picture was like…" She held the picture close to her. Unable to find the real words she ended up placing it back on the night stand. She stood up and walked to her desk "…It gave me hope that, one day, my dream would come true. But I think that will never happen now."

She turned to him when she said the last part and gave him a fake smile. She was taken off guard when he pulled her into a tight hug, but before she could manage to hug him back, she was stunned when he pushed her away from him. He stepped back as far as he could from her. His eyes filled with tears again as he held out his hands.

"What do you want from me Jessi? You're not real. Jessi is dead. My Jessi is dead," he yelled as tears continued to fall down. He collapsed on the bed.

Bursting into tears, she walked to him and brushed her hands on his shoulders. He gasped when he felt her hands on his skin.

"I'm so sorry." He held his head with his hands.

"Stop apologizing Kyle, it wasn't you fault." She wiped his tears away.

"But I didn't save you," he said between sobs.

"You couldn't have saved me. You didn't know Kyle. You weren't there." She spoke softly and after placing a kiss on his temple, she added, "We both know why I'm here."

He dropped his hands, releasing her, but remained silent as he waited for her to reveal the reason.

"I'm here to help you move on Kyle. You need to stop what you're doing," she told him.

"I don't want to." he pleaded. "I'm fine like this. I don't need your help."

"Kyle, you're not Adam. You can't just lock yourself in Jessi's room, grieving for her. You have to stop this; you have to wake up…"

He cut her off. "I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here…" he sobbed. "You're not out there, you're here Jessi." He pointed to his head, indicating where 'here' was.

"I'm not even Jessi." Jessi now became Kyle. "You need to end this. You need to let her go." Kyle's image ordered as his eyes brightened with anger.

"I can't do this…I miss her….I won't do it," Kyle confessed as he stood in front of his image, staring furiously at him.

"You miss her…" he said with a smirk. "You miss her and you betrayed her…hurt her…and you have only yourself to blame for her death…It was your fault if you just trusted her and believed her…"

"Stop…stop…," Kyle begged as he covered his ears with his hands. He believed that Jessi was just his subconscious trying to help him accept Jessi's death. She said moments ago, that what happened wasn't his fault, but now the fake Kyle was standing in front of him, trying to convince him otherwise. He was lost and didn't understand anything

"I don't want to hear this," he shouted with wide eyes. Kyle's blood boiled as his image refused to listen to him. Unwillingly, he clenched his fist and hit the other him as hard as he could. "Shut up," he yelled as he stepped away. As soon as he realized what he'd done, the person that he hit was no longer himself…It was Jessi again and she was lying on the floor. Kyle gasped when he saw her like that so he ran to her and picked her up, laying her on the bed. Even though he knew she wasn't really Jessi, he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

* * *

"Welcome Brian," Nicole said. She forced a smile as she invited Brian Taylor in.

"Hi Nicole. I'm sorry for your loss." Brian shook her hand once he entered the house.

"Shouldn't it be me saying that? After all she was your daughter," she replied giving him a sad smile.

He was surprised with what she said, and as they walked to the living room, he cleared his throat. "I might be her biological father, but I never acted like that. I know I shouldn't say this; but I never looked at her as mine and Jessi knew that."

Nicole only stared at him with a slight open mouth. She couldn't understand him. How cruel and brutal it was to say such a thing. Didn't he have any respect? Even if what he was saying was true, he shouldn't be saying it under these circumstances. In fact he shouldn't be saying it at all, no matter what the circumstances were.

They reached the living room. Taylor sat on the couch.

"Is there anything you'd like to drink? Coffee…." Nicole stopped when Brian shook his head.

"I'm fine Nicole." She sat facing him and Brian looked around him, sensing the awkwardness in the air. "How are you taking it?" he asked curiously.

Nicole rubbed her upper arm with her hands. "This family is falling apart." She paused momentarily. "Kyle is taking it the hardest," she sighed. "He hasn't left her room since he got back."

"I'm sure everything will be getting back to normal with time," Brian said in attempt to reassure her, but Nicole was astonished when she heard that. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at the man before her in disbelief.

"Nothing is going back to normal Taylor. It's not something that time can easily fix. She was…" She sighed, trying to keep her tone as low as possible. "This family has lost one of its members." She closed her eyes. "Jessi was killed in this house."

"I know this must be very hard on you."

"Hard?" she demanded with anger. "I held her hand when she died." Nicole shed tears as she spoke. "Lori is still having nightmares about that night. She blames herself for Jessi's death." She stood up. "She blames herself because she was too afraid, because instead of calling for help, she froze when she saw her sister bleeding to death on the ground. You don't know how hard it is." Nicole suddenly stopped when she saw the expression on Taylor's face, the way he looked at her; with wide eyes and shock. She quickly took a few steps back, and breathed deeply in order to calm herself down before she said in an apologizing tone, "I'm sorry I yelled." She ran a hand through her hair. "It's just…" She cleared her throat. "_I'm ready to go now," _she said in pain. "That was the last thing Jessi said before she….died," she explained with a shrug as she wiped her tears again. "Can you believe that someone can say that?"

Brian hugged her when he saw her like that; Nicole broke the embrace seconds later.

"No one believed her, you know. She kept on saying that she was trying to help, that she wasn't working with Latnok, but no one believed her. We all suspected her, and we didn't even give her a chance to explain." Her voice cracked as she talked.

"We're all partially responsible for what happened to Jessi," Brian said. "But you know what…You're right. I can't possibly begin to imagine how hard it is on you." He shrugged. "I think it's best for me to wait outside until you guys are ready to go." Surprisingly, Nicole didn't try to stop him. She simply watched him leave her house.

"What was he doing here?" Josh asked the second Bryan closed the door behind him.

"He's here for the funeral," she replied in a calm tone.

"Emm," he hummed and raised an eyebrow in the process. "What happened to Jessi was his fault mom."

Nicole glared at him. "Stop! Don't say that. Latnok killed Jessi, not Taylor."

"Well, keep telling yourself that," he countered and sighed in frustration.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nicole asked with confusion.

"Nothing…nothing." Josh shook his head. "Do you know if Nate is coming or not?"

"No, he's not." She cleared her throat and replied. "Why are you asking?" As far as she knew Josh wasn't that close with Nate. In fact he disliked him because of his relationship with Latnok.

"Oh…" Josh exhaled noisily. "I wanted to give him something." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled something from it. He showed it to his mother. Her eyes widened when she recognized the item.

"Isn't that Jessi's ring? How did you get it?"

"She gave it to me before…" He was unable to say it. "Well, you know…"

She nodded, indicating that she comprehended what he meant.

"She wanted me to give it to Nate."

Looking at the ring in his hand, Josh took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Sometimes, I wonder how things would have gone if Jessi hadn't given me the ring, she would have been here with us today."

Her heart aching, Nicole could only nod in agreement. A lot of things if they would have gone differently that night, Jessi would have been alive today.

"Are the girls ready yet?" she asked looking toward the stairs.

Josh shrugged "I don't know, but Andy is. She's in Lori's room. Do you want me to check on them?"

Nicole shook her head. "It's okay, we still have time."

* * *

"I'm so sorry Jessi…I didn't mean to hurt you," Kyle apologized as he ran his hand gently through Jessi's hair. She started to open her eyes when she heard him ask her for forgiveness another time. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. He immediately understood her expression.

He gave her a weak smile. "Sorry for saying sorry." She giggled and tried to straighten her back when he furrowed his brow.

"I'm really sorry Jessi." She rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed and frustrated.

"Kyle…" she started but he didn't let her finish.

"I'm not sorry for hitting you…" He sighed. "…I'm sorry I didn't trust you when you tried to convince me that you were not with Latnok."

"It's okay…." He interrupted her again by placing his finger on her lips.

"I was so blind by fury and anger that I didn't see what Latnok was up to…the scheme they planned to…" He exhaled and shook his head, trying his best to keep his thoughts well organized.

"Break us apart," she finished for him.

He simply nodded. "I should have listened to you, given you a chance to explain. Maybe none of that would have happened." He ran both his hands through her hair and moved closer to her. "But I was so mad at you…so angry with myself for trusting you…believing in you…" He was silent for a moment as a tear fell from his eye. "…and for loving you. I was a fool to believe Latnok and you were the cost."

He released her head, she sat next to him, and he was looking away.

"It's going to sound ridiculous I know but…" He turned to her and their eyes met. "I missed you…and I know you're not real but every day when I wake up, all I want to do is go back to sleep again just so that I can see you and talk to you. So I'm fine with this situation, I don't need to move on. I'm happy like this; I get to see and talk to you and that's more than enough for me. Believe me." His eyes brightened as he spoke as for Jessi she was thunderstruck.

"It's not a life style; you can't live like that Kyle," she argued in confusion.

"I can accept it Jessi, I really can… I can be happy with it," he said, his eyes shining bright with exhilaration and excitement. She could only furrow her brow to that.

"I'm not expecting you to move on now….no, you have the right to grief, mourn your lost Kyle. It's been a week since the incident …I won't ask you to do that." she reached for his hand" I'm just afraid that you'd become Adam, that you'd simply give up on life. You can't let that happen. I can't let that happen."

"I won't." He promised, placing his other hand on their joined hands and gave it a quick squeeze, emphasizing that she could fully trust him. Yet both of them knew how hard it was keeping such promise. Jessi shook her head in frustration and irritation. She shrugged and sighed, not willing so say another word, maybe because she knew it was useless to discuss the whole thing because it was too early. But at least she mentioned it; he would have to think about it eventually. She laid on the bed, shoving herself a little to make a space for Kyle. He wasn't sure what to do, but finally he laid next to her. Staring at the ceiling, moments passed, deep and awkward silence filling the air.

"How did you feel when they fist told you about me?" She asked him, her eyes still looking to the ceiling.

"I felt…" he started but was unable to continue, he felt her hand in his. He placed his other hand on his chest, as he tried to from a reply to her question.

"I knew…"he nodded "…long before they told me that something was wrong with you. I could feel that something was off, something was missing but I wasn't able to explain it. I never understood…"he rubbed his chest "why could you sense whenever I 'm in danger but I can't? I never could…" he was quite for a moment. When he talked again, he was looking at her, his grip tightened. Jessi looked at him and noticed his red eyes looking back at him. He was doing his best not cry, holding his tears; he was in pain, he was suffering and he could no longer take it anymore.

"Kyle" she whimpered.

"Please don't leave me jessi…"he shook his head "you can't be dead…you can't." he pulled her closer to him "I can't live without you…. And you can't be dead." He huffed. It scared her seeing him like this. With her free hand she tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let her.

"Please stay with me jessi…I love you."

"Yes, you can live without me Kyle. You have the Tragers, Foss…"she was still trying to free herself.

"Why don't you try and go out with Amanda, Kyle?" She suggested.

"Amanda?" He wondered in confusion "you… you want me to be with Amanda." He didn't see that coming, he could believe that jessi would ask him to take Amanda on a date. He released her hand and rubbed his upper arm.

"But you hate Amanda?" She didn't answer him. She started to get up, but she turned to him first.

"I thought we were going somewhere. I thought we had a chance but I was wrong." She uttered and before her legs could touch the floor, Kyle grabbed her arm, pulling her back on the bed. In order to stop her from leaving, Kyle was on top of her, placing each hand on each of her arm.

"I don't want to be with Amanda, I want t be with you jessi. You're the one that I love." Jessi didn't resist his grip, her eyes widened as she laid there listening to him.

"You're the one that I chose jessi. I wanted to tell you, but…"

"It's too late Kyle." She whispered.

"I know, that's why you can't be dead…I have to tell you that." he finally admitted, she knew that he didn't fully accept the idea of her death, that he was still denying it. It was hard on him and on her too, even though she couldn't understand why.

"Will you come tomorrow?" he looked so venerable and so weak, as he spoke and it somehow made her heart ached to see him in such state. Her eyes widened once more, he was still able to surprise her .She didn't know if she could refuse his simple demand. She nodded. It wasn't entirely his condition or the amount of sorrow and guilt that she was positive that he was feeling at the moment, that made her approve and accept his request but something else inside of her that she didn't quite make sense to. Not because his eyes brightened once she nodded, just an urge forced her to accept. She found herself grinning along with him. He was so happy and joyful, and she was amazed how a simple act encompassed such an unexpected reaction. He finally pulled away from her; he helped her sit next him on the middle of the bed. He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He took his hands in hers, looking at their joined hands. Kyle raised his head when she said his name.

"Can you promise me something?" He instantly nodded.

"After while, when you feel that you can no longer go outside, when the only one that you think about when you're sitting with the Tragers or friends, is me and you want to escape all that just to see me and when you feel like you're suffocating without me, promise me that you'll forget me."

He furrowed his brow "you want me to forget you?" He shook his head "no I can't do that."

Her hands held his head, forcing him to look at her and nothing but her.

"I know that Nicole will do her best to help you, but if she failed…." She took a deep breath "I want you to forget everything that you have ever known about me; forget that I have ever hurt Lori, forget that I'm the reason why broke up with Amanda, that I was ever created, forget that you have ever loved me Kyle. Please, forget everything; whether it was good or bad… but …"she sighed as she got closer to him "don't ever forget how much I love you." She leaned down, closing her eyes as, her lips were on his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened, her arms around his neck, her right hand lightly clasped in his hair, pulling him closer. Kyle slowly pulled away nearly gasping for breath. Before he managed to open his mouth to say something to her, he felt a hand shaking him gently; he looked around him finally realizing what was really happening. He opened his eyes and saw Nicole standing by the edge of the bed.

"Come on Kyle it's time." He felt like he was holding something, glancing down, he found himself holding the picture. He sighed, not caring about Nicole's presence; he placed a kiss on it.

"I love you too jessi" he whispered.

* * *

**_Back to the present:_**

"Why are doing this?" Jessi wondered.

"What do you mean? I want to help jessi." Brain answered her glancing back to Nate.

"You could have told me this before Taylor. But why now? What made you share this information with me now?" Her question was logical and brain knew that if he wanted jessi on his side, the last thing that he needed to do, was keeping her in the dark.

"Well you're right. Here's the deal …."


	10. Chapter 10: the beginning of the end

**_disclaimer_****_ : i don't own kyle XY_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11 _**

* * *

_A few months later…_

Jessi watched as Lori started to leave the room after giving her another deadly glare. Nicole had just finished telling Jessi how disappointed she was in her, and what a mistake it was bringing Jessi to her house. Jessi couldn't believe how bad things were between her and the Tragers-Kyle too. Even after she had explained her actions of the past months, they still thought that she was mistaken. She sighed, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. All she wanted was to give Kyle what he had been wishing for: a normal life along with the Tragers without the constant threats of Latnok. If that meant using twisted methods to accomplish that, she didn't mind doing just that. Yet Kyle and the Tragers disapproved.

Nicole turned to leave the room as well when she heard the sound of a breaking glass. Lori had just reached the stairs when she heard her mother screaming "JESSI!"

Lori ran back to the room when she found Jessi laying on the floor, her mother kneeling next to her. She slowly made her way closer and she ….froze.

Nicole had her hand on jessi's chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"I was…just trying to help…" Jessi started, her voice husky as she coughed blood.

"I know, I know …Jessi, just stay with me…." Nicole looked to Lori, who now was by her side, clasping Jessi's hand in hers. "Lori, go get some help. Call 911 …." But Lori didn't move. Her eyes were locked on Jessi.

"I'm sorry …" Jessi managed to utter, a tear escaped her eye as she felt herself being pulled away by unknown forces.

"You don't have to be sorry …everything it going to be okay…..just keep breathing," Nicole pleaded, her face wet with tears as she made more pressure on Jessi's chest.

"It's ….hard ... to breathe…." Jessi's breaths quickened, feeling the pain with every breath she took.

Nicole's heart skipped a beat when she heard what Jessi said. The woman shook her head fighting to put her emotions under control.

"You're going to be okay…do you hear me, Jessi?" Nicole sobbed. She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure, herself or Jessi.

Jessi closed her eyes, trying with great efforts to concentrate on healing her gunshot wound. But as she did, her mind drifted back to the dream that she had the night before about Sarah….

_Flashback _

_It was the prom night, Jessi along with Sarah were heading to the car. At first, Jessi thought that she was reliving the memory of that night, but this time, she didn't get a feeling that Kyle was in danger. Sensing that something was wrong, she stopped before reaching the car. She looked to Sarah and was confused to see her smiling at her_

"_Jessi, are you coming?" Sarah asked._

_Jessi opened her mouth to respond but closed quickly, unable to find her voice… _

_End of Flashback_

Jessi remembered the conversation that she had with her mother afterward. She kept thinking about the last thing Sarah had asked her: "Are you ready to go, Jessi?"

Opening her eyes again, meeting Nicole red eyes and pale face, Jessi was sure of two things. First, she knew for sure that she had no chance of fully healing herself because she'd only gain few more seconds. Second, she had an answer to her mother's question …

"I'm ready to go…..mum…" Jessi mumbled. She was aware that when Nicole first brought her to live with them that she saw Jessi simply as a patient that she wasn't about to give up on. But jessi, since that day, never saw Nicole as her shrink. To her, ever since she thought that Sarah had abandoned her, Nicole was the mother figure that Jessi would never have. She believed that even though she'd never be a part of the Trager family, Jessi considered them to be her loving family that she always dreamt about. To her, Nicole was her mother and Nicole knew that as well. Jessi had already expressed her attachment to the Tragers; how she had considered that family hers. Nicole's heart broke as she recalled Jessi's statement earlier that night: _I__'__m__not__be__a__part__of__your__family,__but__you__'__ve__always__been__part__of__mine._

Jessi's utterance only caused Nicole to sob more. "You can stay, Jessi….you don't have to go…please you can stay, just hold on …." Her voice breaking, Nicole glanced around her, trying to find anything, any sort of help, but no one was there to help, not Stephan, not Josh or Kyle. She looked back to Jessi. Nicole was still begging Jessi to hold on.

"You know you can stay …. I even won't call the …." Her trailed off weakly as she took in the sight before her. It was a heartbreaking.

Nicole's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped when she was met by Jessi's lifeless body, her dead eyes looking straight in hers. Nicole gasped. She threw her hands around Jessi, burying her face in Jessi's neck, urging and pleading her to speak, to move "….please jessi, don't do this …." Even though it was too late to do anything because Jessi was gone. She was dead.

It was only then when Nicole sensed Lori that she started to realize what was happening around her.

"Jessi, you're scaring me …come one get up…it's not funny ..." a shocked Lori said to Jessi.

"Mom, tell her to stop….please! Jessi, I'm really sorry….Mom, tell her she can stay. You don't have to go….you can stay!" her daughter's plea only caused Nicole to cry harder.

Lori heard the front door slammed opened.

"Jessi, no…no…no…no…" and she detected Kyle's voice as he ran inside, before she felt herself being pushed away from Jessi, and soon she lost consciousness.

* * *

_Back to the present …_

It's been over two months since she had found out that she had a half brother. It wasn't a bad thing though, considering how Kyle and Foss had initially reacted. After proving that Nate was indeed what Taylor had claimed, things between them were fine. Kyle had no idea that Jessi had been coming to Latnok almost every day after school. Since both she and Nate had been trained by Taylor, who was aware of the potentials that they could reach, he had decided, after Foss's approval, to train Kyle.

Jessi was in one of Latnok laboratory -the real Latnok- waiting for Nate to come back. He had just left minutes ago. It was hard for anyone to recognize her since all she had to do was avoiding Latnok members who, fortunately, rarely visited the place. She heard footsteps approaching; she quickly acknowledged that it wasn't Nate's. A man appeared in front of her.

Before she could say anything, he said, "Grace Kingsley is waiting for you..."

* * *

A/N: I'll try to explain everything if I ever got the chance to finish the story. I'll try to update the other story. There's a poll in my profile page, please look at it.


	11. Chapter 11: Free yourself

Disclaimer : I don't own Kyle xy .

A/N: You're definitely not imagining ,I actually published a new chapter.

I'm sorry for the delay. One word can explain 'baccalaureat' if you know what it is then good or you , otherwise read and review.

Thanks to lateVMlover for editing this chapter.

On with the story:

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

**_Back to the present ..._**

Jessie left the office slightly shaken. She didn't bother to look behind her to guess the look on Grace's face. Never in her life had she felt so scared. She wasn't sure where she was heading to until she practically bumped into Nate. He looked anxious; she realized that he must have been looking for her. He was out of breath. She was looking at him. However, her eyes seemed lost, and she was pale. He knew that something must have occurred. Her mind was still unsuccessfully trying to fully grasp what had exactly happened only few moments ago behind that closed door just down to the hall.

He placed his hands in her shoulders, shaking her gently to get her to look at him. "I've been looking for you all over the place…" he said catching his breath. "Where were you?" He made sure not to make a scene as he virtually hissed out the question. Before she got the chance to speak, he added, "Grace is here. We need to leave."

She still didn't say anything; she remained quiet. She let him practically drag her for a moment. Suddenly, Jessi pulled her hand away more brusquely than she had intended. However, she couldn't care less; she had important things to say.

"What's going...we need to leave, Jessi…" Jessi didn't let him finish. Instead, she raised her hand in front of him as if asking him to give her a chance to talk. Nate nodded. He glanced around him first before his eyes found Jessi again. He eyed her, waiting for her explanation.

"She knows." That was all she said before she switched into silent mode again. Her voice was more like a whisper. She wasn't even sure if Nate had even heard her. But heard her he had. Because he was looking at her now rather bewildered, waiting for her to elaborate. He dropped his hands. She finally managed to collect her thoughts.

"Grace. She knows I was there. She knows everything," she stated.

Nate could easily detect fear in her voice. "She saw you?" His eyes widened, he began thinking of his next move; plan B. Unfortunately, the original plan had no plan B. There had been no need for one because he was sure that they had covered all the angles. Clearly, he was wrong. His train of thought was quickly cut off when he noticed Jessie's fallen tears. He opened his arms, and she threw herself into his embrace and started sobbing. Nate rubbed her back in soothing manner.

"What did she do?" he asked as a shiver made its way down his spine. His question has only caused her to cry harder.

"Nothing…"she sniffed "…I'll tell you…let's just leave," she hiccupped.

They left the complex, unaware of the two that they were watching them.

"You think she'll agree?" the man asked.

"I know she will," Grace replied, smiling maliciously.

* * *

They drove for about 15 minutes before Nate stopped the car on the side of the road. Jessi had already started to calm down. The moment he cut the engine, she began to tell him about the conversation she had shared with Grace Kingsley. Nate was surprised when she informed him that Latnok had been aware of their movements from the start.

"What does she want?" he wondered.

"She wants me to work for them" Jessi replied, rubbing her hands together in anxiousness.

Nate hadn't expected that answer, raised his eyebrows and snorted. "That's it?" He realized that it was the wrong thing to say as Jessi wiped more tears. His face quickly fell, he began to apologize but she wouldn't listen and continued to cry. He had never seen her so fragile, so flimsy.

"I'm sorry," he repeated once more. "It's just …I know that Grace wanted Kyle to work for her so badly."

She shook her head. "She doesn't want Kyle to know anything about it."

"So I think that she's desperate enough to ask you…" His voice trailed off as he looked at her. Jessi simply sighed and nodded. "I mean she hates you." He continued "You told her no, right?"

Jessi didn't answer him right away so he asked again, "Right?"

His eyes widened when she shook her head, unable to trust her voice at the moment.

"Oh! Jessi…" He turned away to look out of his window.

"I didn't have a choice…" She trailed off. "…I …she..."

"Yes, you had a choice. You could have said no plain and simple." She could feel his anger as well as hers grew with every word his said.

"She threatened…"she stopped. Then she looked at his eyes with her tearstained eyes. She was doing a tremendous job in keeping her emotions under control. Taking a deep breath and exhaling with a tremor. "She threatened to hurt the Tragers if I said no. I really didn't have another choice." Her tone was a bit high as she spoke.

He smirked. "You are not as brave as I thought you are."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She was hurt and confused. Was he stupid to think that she would risk that family, the only thing that was left for her? He ignored her question. He shook his head and reached his hand to start the engine. However, she was quicker than him, and she snatched the key away.

"I don't understand what you mean. What does that have…"

"Come on, Jessi." Her cluelessness began to annoy and irritate him. "Latnok kidnapped both Kyle and Amanda just to ask him to join them, and Kyle said no. They put a devise in Amanda's head, and they offered to take it off if he would join him, and once again he said no." He was yelling by now, and Jessi was flabbergasted.

"And you…." He pointed at her with narrowed eyes, "…after one meeting with her, you say there was no other way. What's wrong with you? What could she possibly do if you refused? Answer me, Jessi, what were you thinking?" he snapped, hitting the steering wheel.

She didn't take long to reply. She talked in a tone that sent shivers down his spine and made the hair of the back of his neck stand. Her voice was so calm, so cold.

"I was thinking about Sarah, laying there, bleeding to death while I was…."she didn't want to finish that phrase "….and how I wasn't ready to lose you, or anyone of the Tragers." With that said she gave him back the car keys and shifting in her seat so she was now staring a head of her.

* * *

The drive back to Foss's house was silent. They saw Kyle was there as well as Taylor, and of course Foss. So wordlessly, they agree that Nate would discuss the matter with the two men, once Kyle and Jessi went back home because the four of them, Nate, Jessi, Foss and Taylor, had agreed from the beginning to keep Kyle in the dark. They knew very well his opinions considering Latnok.

Kyle and Jessi entered the house both of them tired, one physically and the other emotionally. They had grown closer as the days went by. Even though they never talked about their relationship, they were content to be friends for now until they solved the whole Latnok thing. Jessi didn't push the matter of their social status since she knew very well how to sort her priorities. Besides, the fact that Kyle barely had any contact with Amanda put her mind at ease. "_At least for now,"_ she thought.

She rarely accompanied Nate to Latnok since she took some interest in training Kyle as well as reading and going through Adam's work which he had left unfinished after his death. So if she wasn't doing the former, she was definitely doing the latter. And it was actually normal for them to come back exhausted almost every night. And that precisely what made Nicole suspect that in addition to Kyle's training, something must have been happening between the teens because she could see the affection that was growing between the two. That scared her, and it bothered her to think that Kyle might be going against her wishes.

They went to their respective rooms, took a shower and then joined the family for the diner. Kyle could sense Jessi's anxiousness. He didn't say anything, but he kept stealing glances at her every now and then, which didn't go unnoticed by Nicole. At some point during the diner, Jessi could no longer restrain herself from breaking into tears again, as she sat there surrounded by the Tragers. She couldn't bear the thought of losing one of them, or be the reason behind that lost. Seeing Josh's constant attempt to get under Lori's skin and the annoyed expression of the girl as she huffed, asking her father to put an end to her brother's pranks, squashed her heart. Ever she since the meeting at Latnok, she had no appetite. That's way she excused herself, ignoring the worried gaze that Kyle held as she made her way out of the dining area. Before her hand made a contact with the knob, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Already recognizing its owner, she slowly turned around, putting on the widest fake smile that she could manage under those circumstances. A smile, that didn't reach her sad eyes and disclosed her true feelings.

"Is everything okay?" Kyle asked softly.

She shrugged. "Yeah. Everything is perfect. Why?"

He titled his head, raising an eyebrow in the process. "Jessi …" but she cut him off.

"Okay, I'm not fine, Kyle! Happy? I'm just tired, and I want some rest…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath.

When she opened her mouth to speak again, Kyle beat her to it. "I know you, Jessi." His tone was still calm and soft. "I know that something is bothering you." Jessi opened her mouth to talk, but he didn't let her as kept on talking. "I'm aware that Foss has been using Nate's relation with Latnok to get some information. But I don't know where you two spend your time, and I don't care as long as the two of you are safe and unharmed." Jessi closed her eyes trying to fight the urge to tell Kyle what had been happening, but she thought against it.

Kyle saw her close her eyes and at that moment he became sure that something had been bothering Jessi, and it was the only explanation he got in order to understand Jessi's dark mood. His scowled as he took in her eyes, which now were filled with unshed tears. "Oh, Jessi…why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "I can't Kyle...it's just I have been thinking about Sarah a lot lately, and it really hurts…" She ran a hand through her head and smiled. This time her smile wasn't fake. "But I will tell you everything ... I promise Kyle."

He didn't want to push her now since she had broached the subject of Sarah, but he asked her anyway. "When exactly?"

"Soon, once everything is settled." She made her decision. The next time she saw Nate, she was going to make sure that whatever happened, Kyle along with the Tragers, have to stay safe. None of them could end up with the same fate as Sarah.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at her for being very vague with her actions. However, he was satisfied with her promise for the time being. With his thumbs, he wiped her tears gently smiling and kissed her temple.

"What was that for?" She wondered, mirroring his smile.

He merely grinned and gestured toward his room. "I need help with my homework? Will you help me?" he asked trying to hide his grin.

"You, Kyle Trager, ask for _my_ help?" She asked in fake horror. "Is that a declaration that I'm smarter than you?" She teased him. He didn't answer her. Instead, he dragged her to his room.

* * *

Nicole stood still as she watched Jessi and Kyle go the Kyle's room. It was things like that that made Nicole get more suspicious concerning the two teens, especially when she witnessed the kiss that Kyle gave Jessi even if it looked chaste. She couldn't help but think that it might have held more to it than just being innocent. Simply because it was such an intimate gesture .It took about five minutes for Nicole to contain her anger before she ended up bursting into Kyle's room. Eventually, she announced that she was tired and went to bed.

* * *

"That's impressive," Jessi stated. "Good job."

Kyle held her hands that she put on the chair. "Thanks. Though it was very hard at first, but not anymore." Kyle was practicing telekinesis. He usually could only move objects that had been in contact with water, but after some sessions with Taylor, he was now as good as Jessi.

"Did your nose bleed?" he asked her. "Yeah, it did just because Bryan kept pushing me. But I think if we took it slow and not push ourselves to the limits we can easily achieve anything without getting headaches or anything else." Jessi answered, beaming at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Almost two weeks passed since the meeting, and Jessi started to become a regular guest to Latnok. That didn't mean that she stopped her training sessions with Kyle or Taylor. She went to Latnok twice a week. Grace hadn't ask her to do anything important except to check some results and go through some experiments' interpretations, noting seemed major. However, Jessi knew deep down that Grace had something prepared for her and that the Latnok lady would soon would want Jessi to get her- or likely force her – to bring her the formula and information about Adam's work. Jessi realized that it would be the only thing that she wouldn't be able to give Grace what she wanted, if she ever asked her, because it would mean that Jessi would have to betray Kyle's trust. …. Jessi now was sitting in The Rack waiting for Nate to pick her up. Amanda was still working there, and she had noticed how close Nate and Jessi had gotten lately. Amanda thought the two of them were a couple, considering the amount of the time they spent together in The Rack or somewhere else. Nate frequently would take Jessi and leave the place, God only knows where, not that she really cared. But if that meant that she could get Kyle back well ….But she was confused that Kyle seamed unbothered by the whole thing. She suspected that he would be mad because he loved Jessi, but it wasn't the case because he too spent so much time with Nate. Amanda still had no idea about what bonds were between both Jessi and Nate or Kyle's real identity. She was leaning against the counter watching the brunette, drinking her smoothie when a customer called for her. Lori entered The Rack cursing the day she laid her eyes on Declan McDonald. Jessi raised an eyebrow at her as she watched her take a seat next to her. But she didn't make an effort to find out what was troubling her, so she kept quiet. "That son of bitch, bastard….I'll make him suffer…." She could hear Lori murmur beside her, and she took a sip from Jessi's smoothie before Lori placed back in front of Jessi not so gently. Jessi simply sighed; she was in no mood to question the other girl about her frame of mind. It was only minutes later that Josh too rushed inside the rack, took a seat by his sister also murmuring and mumbling. "That bitch…" he practically yelled as he slammed his hand against the table. Both Jessi and Lori looked at him confused. Lori was first one to talk. "What's wrong with you?" It took a moment for him to form a reply. "She broke up with me," he answered, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Who?" Lori asked, now interested to know the deal with her brother, forgetting about her own matter. "Andy?""The bitch?" Jessi wondered, not missing the glare that Josh gave her. "Don't call her that!" he protested.

"Sorry," Jessi said, not really meaning it as she took a sip from her smoothie.

Lori ignored her and turned her attention to her brother.

"What happened? I thought that everything was alright with you two?"

He huffed, reaching and snapping the smoothie once Jessi put it back on the table.

"Yeah! Well that's was what I thought too but …." He paused taking a sip "…she called me today, and the short story is that she found else someone, and she no longer thinks that we could work anymore…how could she possibly concluded that?"

"That's not like Andy…" frowning, Lori wondered mostly to herself.

"Maybe because you haven't seen each other for over 10 weeks, she simply lost interest," Jessi observed raising her head for the first from her book since Lori arrived. She looked directly to Josh whose eyes widened with anger before his features relaxed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're likely right. Maybe it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm mean who wants to be with me. I might have been lucky to have Andy in the first place but now I lost her…" he sighed huskily.

Lori nudged Jessi on her side, giving her a deadly glare.

"Shut up, Jessi, you're not helping…" Lori looked at her brother and said, "I think since both of us got their heartbroken today …which is a first, I think we need to celebrate…"

"We?" Josh asked. "Mark dumped you? So he finally sobered up …good for him," he teased.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Well, I dumped him. Then I went to Declan and told him that I still have feelings for him but …"

"He's with Jackie now, and he's over you," Jessi finished for her and then went back to read her book.

Lori nodded. "So what do you say, little brother? Wanna go and unleash this hatred we have for our exes in a fun way?" Both Josh and Jessi's eyes lit in exhilaration and glee.

"What do you have in your mind, my dear sister?"

Jessi looked from one sibling to the other. Now she had her full attention on the conversation.

Lori leaned on the table, looking ahead of her, doing some serious pondering.

"What do people do when they got dumped…" Josh murmured joining his sister to find an answer.

"We can get drunk …I know this underage bar we took Kyle once when he broke up with Amanda," Josh suggested tentatively.

Lori snapped her fingers. Yes! What else? How about…."

"We can get laid," Jessi interrupted with smile, the siblings retorted their heads at her, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"I like the idea," Josh expressed with excitement.

As for Lori, it took her a while to recover from the shock. "What? Are you crazy?"

Jessi merely shrugged ."No, I'm not. Actually, it's very logical. I read once in an article that that's what people do nowadays in order to get over their exes. They call it a rebound… " She explained in her usual calm but fervent tone.

"No one is getting laid today," Lori yelped fixing her gaze on Jessi. The latter retreated under the girl's glare.

"She's right. It's very unhealthy," Jessi admitted finally.

She and Josh both sighed and looked at Lori.

"So what do you propose?" Josh asked, leaning back on his chair. Clearly getting annoyed due to the lack of options.

"I really don't know …" she huffed burying her face in her palms. "I think we leave, go home, see if mom and dad are there. If everything is clear we'll figure something out. We still have the day to spare."

"Okay! We don't want to get in trouble over this…" Lori trailed off, inhaling before she got up. "Come on let's go. It's now or never."

Josh stood up too along with his sister. They were about to leave The Rack when they noticed that Jessi was following them. Lori raised her eyebrows.

"Can I come with you?" Jessi asked.

The siblings exchanged looks before Josh turned to Jessi, grinning. "Did you get dumped today, Jessi, or recently?"

"No," Jessi replied honestly, stating the obvious considering that they already know that she wasn't in any relationship.

"Well, then you have no business joining us. This trip is for the broken hearts only."

"Please," she pleaded. But that didn't seem to affect Josh as he exited the shop; Lori was waiting ahead of him, trying futilely to contain her laugh.

"My mother got murdered, does that count?" she startled both of them with her utterance.

"Um, sure," they both said at the same time.

She pulled her cell phone to send Nate a text message informing him that she couldn't make it to her meeting with Grace.

* * *

Nicole was determined to verify her suspicions concerning Kyle and Jessi. She had confessed her doubts and worries to her husband and the latter had agreed with her. So here she was, in the car with Stephan heading to the warehouse where they knew that Kyle was training there.


	12. Chapter 12: let go

This chapter is not edited so I 'm sorry about that. I'm still waiting for my beta reader.

More of this chapter will come, I might update again so stray tuned.

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

Kyle was sitting in the back seat with Stephan and Nicole in the front. He didn't really understand why they came to the warehouse. They were surprised to learn that Jessi wasn't with him and that she spent most of her time with Nate. Now the three of them were on their way back home. Once they arrived, they got out of the SUV and headed up to the porch.

Walking up the steps, they stopped to listen.

"Are we at the right house?" Stephan asked.

Nicole nodded. "I think so. Is that Shania Twain?"

The curtains had been closed, so there was no way to peek into the house. Unlocking the door, they walked in unnoticed, as the music was too loud to hear anything. Slowly, confusion clear in their features, they walked in far enough to see into the kitchen. What they saw made them all question whether they were dreaming.

Jessi and Lori were singing along to the music and dancing around the kitchen. Kyle blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, not quite sure if he'd secretly been drugged and was hallucinating.

Nope, they were really there. Josh was sitting on a chair at the counter; looking at both girls before him, busy drinking from the beer in his hand. Kyle also noticed several empty beer bottles on the counter. And… a half empty ones in Jessi and Lori's hands. _Jessi was drinking? She can't really be drunk, can she?_ The music was coming from his laptop and speakers. He didn't even know the volume could go up that high. Nor did he own the music they were listening to…_What the hell did Jessi do? _

Nicole and Stephan looked at each other, neither quite sure what to think or do. They watched as Jessi and Lori danced like, well, drunk people… using their beer bottles as microphones.

Kyle had never imagined he'd ever see either Lori or Jessi in such case, especially Jessi.

"_THE BEST THING ABOUT BEING A WOMAN IS THE PREROGATIVE TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN!... OH, OH, OH, GO TOTALLY CRAZY – FORGET I'M A LADY, MEN'S SHIRTS SHORT SKIRTS… OH, OH, OH…"_

Kyle watched, slightly horrified, as Josh stood up on a chair. _This can't be happening._ Kyle glanced at his parents, and he could see the anger in their eyes. He knew at that specific moment that, for Lori, Josh and Jessi, it wasn't going to be a dismissal without a punishment.

"_I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!_" Josh sang out loud.

When the song ended, Josh clapped. Lori and Jessi both looked to find Kyle and their parents standing in the living room watching them act like idiots. Instead of being embarrassed though, Lori grinned. "Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?"

"No." Stephan shook his head. "What are you doing? Are you drunk?"

"Come on, Dad….chill..." Lori paused as she listened to the next song start playing. Her grin got wider. "IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES! Come on, guys you have to dance with us."

Still on her chair, Lori began to sing with Josh and Jessi, just looking at her, grinning like maniacs.

"_LIFE IS A MYSTERY… EVERYONE MUST STAND ALONE… I HEAR YOU CALL MY NAME... AND IT FEELS LIKE HOME…"_

Stephan's heart leapt into his throat when he saw his daughter teeter on the chair, but Jessi was there quickly to steady her and helped her step off the chair. It didn't stop either of them though from singing or dancing.

Jessi had made her own way over to Kyle and dragged him into the kitchen. It took him a few moments to realize she was actually singing. _Really_ singing. She didn't quite sound like Madonna, but her voice was pretty and harmonious with the music. He had absolutely no idea she could sing. Slowly, Jessi took his hand and leaned in closer to his ear.

"_I hear your voice… it's like an angel sighing…"_

She slid her hands up his arm and across the back of his neck as she walked around behind him to his other side. Kyle simply watched her lips move, completely entranced. He had absolutely no idea how she knew the words to a song from 1989, but he didn't really care.

"_I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling…"_

His breath caught as Jessi snaked her arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Staring into his eyes, she paused, her lips an inch from his own.

"_Heaven help me!"_

Pulling away without any further contact, Jessi smiled and handed Kyle her beer. Kyle mindlessly took it from her, not quite sure exactly what had just happened. When his brain caught up to him, he quickly glanced around to see if anyone had just witnessed it, but all the four Tragers were now looking at them. Nicole and Stephan were sharing unapproved looks.

Kyle stepped away from Jessi. He cleared his throat and with a flick of his hand, he stopped the music. Glancing at his parents, Kyle finally managed to speak. "You're drunk," he stated and to his surprise Jessi simply chuckled, rolling her eyes. Josh collapsed on the couch and Lori joined him, laying her head on her brother's lap.

"You're no fun, Kyle." Josh expressed leaning his head back on the couch and his sister nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked grinning at him.

"It's not funny, Jessi!" Kyle hissed angrily. Jessi ceased to laugh, and she frowned.

"Oh! Come on…" Josh cried out from cross the room, but Stephan raised his hand to cut him off.

"What happened? Why are drinking?" Nicole demanded, her tone was calm, clearly was trying to get the bottom if the problem with a smooth way.

The three drunken teenagers shared a look before Jessi turned to look back and answered.

"They got dumped."

"So you just decided to get drunk. Why?" Stephan asked walking to his son and grabbed the beer from his hand.

"I really can't figure out why. But I read that people tend to consume alcohol beverages after the failure of a relationship" Jessi replied. Even though, she was drunk, her mind was still able to function not properly but at least 50%.

"So you thought that drinking is the answer? How could you be so irresponsible?"Nicole asked.

Jessi shrugged and gestured to Kyle "Why not? Kyle got drunk ...after Amanda ...dumped him." She hiccupped.

"Jessi!" Kyle shushed, his eyes widening with astonishment.

"Busted!" "You're so screwed" Josh and Lori both blurred out respectively in a sing song voice.

"WHAT?" Stephan snapped while Nicole looked perplexed by this revelation.

Kyle avoided looking at them as he could predict both the discontent and disappointment that their features held.

"I'm sorry" He apologized, his eyes glued to the ground.

"I can't believe you'd do such thing. I never thought you…" Stephan was so frustrated, so irritated by what was happening that he had to take a deep breath and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Whose idea it was?" Stephan asked Kyle.

"Declan." Kyle answered honestly.

Nicole took a deep breath in and let out with a heavy sigh. She glanced at her husband and their eyes met and he simply nodded.

"Okay! All of you go back to your rooms now." Stephan ordered.

"Aye aye captain!" Josh chaffed as he got up. As he stood up, josh caused Lori's head to bump onto the couch. So she moaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Are we grounded?"

"No!" Nicole replied instantly, shaking her head, "The headache and the nausea you'll be experiencing afterward, will certainly be a fair punishment for you." She explained to the all drunken kids.

"As for you …"Nicole addressed to Kyle but she quickly was cut off by a throaty laugh from Lori

"You're so wrong. She can't get hangover." Lori was leaning against the wall practically keeping her balance thanks to it as she started to giggle; everyone there was looking at her.

Nicole raised her eyebrows in amazement. She refrained from smiling as she thought how funny and unexpected her daughter's utterance was.

"Why would think so? You must've drunk to many beers" The blond woman hadn't been anticipating a reply to her question but she certainly had gotten an answer.

"Because ….."She continued to giggle "…Kyle had …." a giggle "… gotten Jessi drunk before …"

Stephan and Nicole were left speechless with widened eyes.

Stephan smirked sighing in disbelief. "This is ridiculous!"

He placed his hands on his hips; looking to the ceiling he closed his eyes for a split of a second before he added.

"Is there something, anything else that me and your mother needs to know, now that you are in state of confessing your dark secrets"

"We had sex." Jessi replied instantaneously, rubbing her eyes. Kyle wished that he was dead at that moment.

His pulse sped up and he was breathing very shallow. His muscles grew tense. He felt his temperature rising, he could almost feel his blood boiling in his veins.

His face turned purple as he was becoming furious at Jessi, her demeanor was starting to irritate him. It wasn't enough that she was drunk, but for her to start revealing such things to his parents was unacceptable. He hated when they were mad at him and now he could sense it, even see their disappointment in him which hurt very badly. He closed his hands into fists. He wanted to yell at her so badly, he had so much anger inside of him that needed to burst out. Nevertheless he managed to keep himself under control. Kyle looked at them.

Their face goes slack, mouth slightly open, body unmoving, and color draining from their faces as they stared wide-eyed him and Jessi . They just froze up to a point where he could hardly see them breathing. Nicole was the first one to snap out of the shock.

She let out a sudden sigh; she opened her mouth to speak. Snap it shut. Gulped. Then with a little more success she finally managed to say something

"You did what?" but it came out raspy, barely audible.

The astonishment drained away from Stephan and Nicole.

They heard Stephan slam his hand on the table.

"What's wrong with all of you? When did this happen? How did this happen?" he demanded.

Kyle opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Nicole.

"Don't answer that. Just don't. I don't want to know, I really don't want to know Kyle. I have never been so disappointed in you, both of you." Nicole gestured to him and Jessi.

Her normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits.

"I should have known. I trusted you when you said that nothing will happen with you and Jessi." he took a deep breath before she carried on.

"I saw the affection, how you two have been getting closer to each other. But I ignored because I had faith in you Kyle. Now, I realize how mistaken I was for granting you this faith."

"Nicole…."

"I said don't talk Kyle." She retort.

Her tone surprised, send shivers down his spine. He had never seen her so mad, so angry not at him nor anybody else. Shamed and embarrassed, Kyle looked away from but his eyes met Jessi's.

She was the one to blame for everything. He could have hold Lori or josh responsible for what happened but he just needed someone to blame and she was the one because he couldn't understand why she was drinking.

"Are happy now?" He murmured, it came more like a whisper, only for Jessi to hear.

"You are mad." It wasn't a question but a fact.

"Both of you stop. There is no reason to talk about this now. But from now on, they'll be some changes around here." Stephan said, standing up. He walked to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"I'm really sorry Kyle." Jessi exclaimed, tears formed in her eyes.

"It's too late for this Jessi." Kyle turned to look at her. He was stunned to see the tears in her eyes.

You shouldn't have … he didn't finish as Jessi interrupted him. She seemed as she had sobered up quickly.

"I didn't mean… "She cleared her throat, trying to swallow the lamp that formed in her throat.

"…to upset you…it's just…" she shook her head fighting her fallen tears.

"Are you going to forgive me?….you going to, right? You always forgive me." She looked at him directly in the eyes. She turned to the rest of the family and added "all of you always forgive me."

She declared and then she wiped her tears. The two pod children seamed unaware of their surroundings as they focused on each other, ignoring the fact that Stephan had just told them to end it.

"Then why?" Kyle asked softly.

"I shouldn't have gotten drunk. I know it's wrong. But…last time I got to let go, to forget about everything and I ….I can't stop thinking about Sarah." Her face was now wet with her tears that she didn't bother to wipe away.

Kyle held his hand out, in attempt to reach out for her. He scowled when she shove herself away from him, shrugging as she did so.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I said that I'm going to update sooner but my friend died the same week last time I you haven't read the previous chapter then take a look at it , it will make some things clearer in this chapter.**

**Enjoy:) it short but I did my best. Many thanks to my beta reader lateVMlover **

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

Jessi shoved herself away from Kyle causing him frowned. Perplexed by her demeanor, Kyle observed her as she hugged herself, pain shining bright in her wet eyes. He didn't need her to put into words for him to actually figure out what was really bothering her.

"It's wasn't your fault, what happened to Sarah, Jessi. Stop blaming yourself about it." It came out like an order. Even though, Kyle had no intension for to it to sound like one.

"I'm the one who left her there….if I…." he could no longer bare that; Jessi constantly holding herself responsible for what happen to Sarah.

"Stop that!" Kyle snapped. Jessi's eyes widened at his sudden burst of anger and she took another step backward, distancing herself from Kyle. Seeing her reaction, Kyle forced himself to calm down, his featured softening as he added

"It could never be your fault, Please stop censuring yourself." His voice toned down, hating the fact that he was somehow scaring her.

"Then whose fault…." she wondered more to herself "…If I didn't leave her there… "Jessi looked as if she was at lost of words, her eyes not once gazing toward Kyle's "…she'd have been alive and all this …." She gestured to her surroundings "….wouldn't have happened."

"How could you be so selfish!" Kyle exclaimed frustrated, moving closer to her, Jessi stood still.

"Selfish?" She asked in disbelieve "how could you…"

"What do you think would have happened if you left with her? Do you think I could have been able to save Amanda and bring her back on my own?"

"Now who's being selfish?" she retorted "…always thinking about your precious girlfriend…" she practically spitted those words with hatred.

Kyle ignored her and continued to yell at her. The whole situation had developed into another level as the two pod children were now red with anger, both of them revealing the unspoken things that they had kept from each other.

"…Do you think if you left, we would have been able to locate Latnok's warehouse and succeeded in stopping the experiments?"

"Why do you keep doing that? Why can't you look at it through my eyes, Kyle?" Her teeth grated angrily as she spoke to him. Jessi was breathing heavily. She wiped her tears.

"Sarah was all I had left," she shouted.

"You have me, you have the Tragers…" he told her softly. He cleared her throat to speak again but stopped when he saw her shaking her head, disapprovingly.

"I'm nothing more than a guest. A burden that no one needs around. I'm unwanted here," she insisted.

"That's not true…." Kyle objected along with Stephen and Nicole, who seemed shocked by what Jessi had said.

A heavy silence that followed, no one dared to speak. Both Nicole and Stephan were looking at each other until Nicole glanced at Jessi, the therapist was about to say something when Jessi sighed heavily and swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Jessi apologized to Nicole "Coming here was the best that ever happened to me," Jessi admitted, giving a sad smile in the process, "but when I came here…"Jessi inhaled "…you invited me here as patient that you weren't ready to give up on. You never considered me as part of your family…."

"Jessi…" Nicole tried to interrupt but closed her mouth when she realized that Jessi needed to speak out.

"Even Josh reminded me of that." The two older Tragers looked to their son but neither he nor his sister was in sight.

"That happened to me, too, Jessi, and I told you about it. You're just over thinking the whole thing," he said trying to reason with her.

"Please don't say that Kyle; you know that's not the case."

"Then what?"

"You can't understand, you can't even begin to understand what I have been feeling ever since I've got out of the pod. What I have been through, with Emily, Taylor. How could you?" She blinked twice clearing her vision. "You got everything you ever wanted, a family, friends…and what about me? I was left alone to…" her voice cracked.

"I was jealous of you," she confessed, "but then Sarah came back….for me. I was happy, I always thought that only you could make me happy but I never felt so wanted, so happy with her."

"I know …"

"No, you don't. Can you really blame me for wanting that, wishing I could have left with her?"

"But you were helping me…"

"Latnok would have given you Amanda back eventually. Everything would have worked out for you at the end without you needing my help. I'm the one who lost her chance in happiness, me, Kyle, me!" she demanded.

"It's about me, Kyle, not you. For once, think about me!" Jessi pleaded.

"I am thinking about you. You don't know how many times I wondered what would have happened if you left with Sarah…"

"I would have been happy," she answered loudly.

"No," he barked. "You'd be stupid if you thought so. Because they knew that she knew about restarting the experiments and that's why they killed her. And if you were with her…"

"I would have saved her…."

"You'd be dead," he told her. He now had tears in his eyes as he took heavy, slow breaths.

"That wouldn't have made any difference," Jessi whispered, looking straight in his eyes.

"That's not true Jessi; it'd have mattered to me."

"I was nothing to you back then…" Kyle didn't know how to respond to that. She was right. Four months ago, Jessi was nothing more than just someone who shared the same past as him and his secret. But now, the thought of losing her, was heartbreaking and he could bring himself to consider it.

"Still, it's better her than you." That socked both of them. Kyle wasn't sure where that came from but knew that was no taking it back.

Jessi looked at him with widened eyes and quickly narrowed. The next thing that happened was Jessi's fist colliding with Kyle's jaw, sending him backward, cross the room. She didn't look at him, just exited the room, leaving the two Tragers staring agape. The impact of what happened took them by surprise, and they stood astonished just staring at Kyle. As he unconsciously lay on the ground. They heard a door slam shot and that snapped them back to reality.

…..

She was surprised that the door hadn't break from the force she used to close it. But that was the last thing that bothered her. She stood against the door for moments, leaning against it. Staring, eyes wide from the unexpected utterance. Her hands were shaking, and she clenched her fists, trying to stop their movements but failed miserably. Feeling unable to control both her body and emotions, she basically dragged her heavy legs toward her bed and collapsed on it. Her head was buried into her pillow; she let out a frustrated scream of agony and sobbed. It seemed like hours had passed but actually only a half an hour. Jessi was used to that. She never let it appear to Kyle or to any one else how miserable she was, how hurt and wounded she felt. She heard a knock on her door, but she ignored it because she already knew who was behind it. She hoped that the knocking would cease and the person would give up, leaving her alone for her sorrow and self-pity. The door opened and Jessi groaned, forcing herself to sit up. Her head hurt due to all the crying she had done. Her eyes, surprisingly, still had tears in them.

"Can I come in?" Nicole requested hesitantly, as she slowly entered the room.

"You're already inside," Jessi observed bitterly, wiping her tears from her face. She tried to fix her hair but quickly dropped her hands on her lap, realizing how useless it was for her to erase the evidence of her recent meltdown.

"I need to talk to you…"

"I'm really not up it now, Nicole. I'd rather if you'd leave me alone now."

"What happened just now…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Jessi snapped furiously at Nicole. The woman wasn't taken back by that. Her features were blank, showing absolutely no emotions.

"Then don't talk. I will. Just listen," Nicole informed her, standing only three feet away from Jessi, who knew that she was about to get lectured.

"What happened just now was absolutely and completely unacceptable, and I can't have it happening again in my house. Drinking, having sex, lying, keeping secrets and God knows what else, are not things that…"

"Should I start packing?" Jessi interrupted her, her voice dripping with both irritation and apprehensiveness.

"What?" Nicole questioned, startled. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't understand…" New tears formed. "I already told you that I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to get drunk…"

"Jessi…" Nicole tried to get her to stop, so she could continue to talk.

"You're the only one left for me…" she hiccupped, taking control of her sobs "I have nowhere else to go…Why do people keep leaving me?" Jessi slammed her palms on the mattress and propped herself up. Staring straight into Nicole's perplexed eyes. "I can't believe that this is happening to me again."

"What the hell is up with you? Let me finish talking, Jessi."

Jessi slammed her mouth shut, scowling at Nicole's tone.

"Nobody is forcing you to leave. I'm going to say this once and never again: you are a part of this family whether you believe it or not. I don't care about what Josh or anyone else says on the matter."

"But…" Jessi began. Nicole glared at her, and Jessi shut her mouth.

"Just let me finish," Nicole demanded nicely, and Jessi merely nodded her head.

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but Josh and Lori too engaged in those activities too, you don't see me kicking them out of the house for it. They're just being teenagers. Besides, you don't need to apologize …I'm the one who owes you one." Nicole sighed, and Jessi sat once again on her bed.

"I have to admit that I was unfair to both you and Kyle…especially to you, Jessi. I knew how much he means to you, but I chose to react more like a psychologist than a mother for you."

"What does that mean?" Jessi dared to ask, and Nicole simply shook her head.

"I honestly don't know what to do about the whole thing." Nicole ran a hand through her head and joined Jessi on the bed.

"Everything that I had learned, I'm starting to think that it can't apply to you because you're not normal."

"Normal people don't read each other thoughts, heal their wounds, and I'm sure as hell they can't recall every single detail of what had happened to them or be chased by people killing their loved ones. And you can do that, all of that, and by the end of the day you managed or hope to act like a regular teenager."

"So …" Nicole placed her hands on her thighs. "I'm sorry, and I hope you would forgive me because I never, not once asked you about what happened to Sarah or showed any sympathy toward what you had to face."

"Nicole …" Jessi whimpered.

"You're tired, Jessi. I probably should let you get some sleep." Nicole stood up.

"Nicole …" Jessi called out again. Nicole turned around facing her. "It's just 7pm. It's too early to go to bed."

Against her will, Nicole was forced to smile at Jessi.

"We'll talk about everything…"

"I…"

"Tomorrow, Jessi. Tomorrow we get everything sort out. Okay." Jessi nodded. Nicole leaned down and placed a kiss on Jessi's forehead.

"Good night, Jessi."

"Night, Nicole." She replied back.

Kyle closed his eyes that night, listening to Jessi's heartbeats. He knew very well that she was asleep. Sleep didn't come easily for him, his mind was thinking about everything that was said and done. He overheard the conversation between Nicole and Jessi and he was happy to know that the revealed secrets weren't going to cause much of trouble for Jessi at least. But when Jessi had thought that she might be abandoned by the Tragers, his heat skipped a beat. Hopping that the conversation with Nicole tomorrow might solve some things between him and Jessi.

* * *

_**It's not how wanted to end the chapter but I just wanted to publish a new chapter. Next one is the chapter I have been dying to publish...As usual READ & REVIEW ^_^**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : see the fist chapter.**

**A/N: sorry for the lack of updates. This one is both short and unedited so forgive me for any mistakes , you might come cross.**

* * *

_Chapter 14: the decision_

* * *

Jessi woke up slowly, shifting slightly until her eyes were fully opened, and she was completely aware of her surroundings. Surprisingly, she felt both relaxed and comfortable laying there. It'd been a while since she'd felt this way. She rolled over, so she was now laying on her right side. Looking at her open window, the day was still young; the sun had yet to rise, signing the beginning of a new and hopefully good day.

She realized that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again. It was 5 a. m. She had slept for over ten hours. It would take the family another three hours to wake up. She listened to _his_ heartbeat. Kyle was asleep, too.

"_Of course, why wouldn't he?" s_he whispered bitterly.

She was torn between staying in the bed so she could enjoy the comfort and going for a run to distract herself from the events of the previous day that were slowly beginning to creep back to her mind and overwhelm her with hopelessness and sorrow. She sat up, resting her head on the headboard. Then she reached for the picture of Adam and Sarah on her nightstand. She smiled a little at the sight of the couple Their happy faces and wide grins had always managed to brighten up her crappy mood. She took a good look at them and her mind started to wonder if she would ever experience what the couple had had. But quickly as her thoughts started on the matter, she pushed them away. There might be a good chance that after today's meeting last night might be the last night she'd spent at the Trager's household and the mere thought of that brought pain to her already broken heart. She shook her head, willing these thoughts away. Jessi rolled her eyes as she realized that she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about what might occur today. She hit her head couple of time against the headboard.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I have to go and get drunk…._

She huffed and jumped of the bed, the picture was long-forgotten. She regretted leaving the bed the instant her legs touched the floor.

She might have been comfortable when she had first woken up, but her body screamed in protest now. It hurt, all over her lower body. She almost fell on the floor. She exhaled deeply and winced. Her muscles were sore. _No running for me today_. She decided as she slowly massaged the muscles in her lower leg with her right hand and the left one was on the night stand, helping her keeping her posture. After sometime, she could no longer bare the intense pain; she threw all of her weight back on the bed. She inhaled in relief once her butt touched the mattress. She smiled mostly to herself but that smile was instantaneously gone when she was startled by the sound of something breaking. She jerked off the bed.

Checking whatever that she had broken, her eyes widened as she reached for the broken frame. Some of shards of broken glass were still attached to the frame; the others were laying on her mattress. Her hands were shaking;she didn't know why. The picture was fine, safe and intact. She gulped and looked the other way.

What was wrong with her? Why was she reacting so badly to what happened? It was _just_ a picture.

That was not her and Kyle. That was Adam with Sarah in his arms. She had to remind herself again.

"_No. It's not just a picture," s_he screamed in her mind.

_That is the only and last proof of the love the Adam and Sarah had once lived, and it was okay._

She felt the tears form in her eyes. She run her fingers on their faces and unwillingly smiled through her tears.

_Control yourself, Jessi. _

She swallowed the lump in her throat and a shaky, forlorn sigh escaped her parted and trembling lips.

Once again, she decided to leave the bed.

Finally, Jessi managed to get a hold on her aching body and dragged it away from the bed.

She slowly limped toward her window. Staring at the horizon. _The sunset is such a beautiful sight _she thought. She closed her eyes, letting the warmth that was radiating from the sun that had yet to rise to envelop her. She hugged herself tightly. She was in so much pain, physically and emotionally. Pushing those unshed tears away, she breathed in and out. In and Out. Slowly inhaling with her nose and exhaling with her mouth.

Repeating that over and over, she suddenly found herself holding her breath to stop herself from crying and sobbing. She didn't know what to do, what to think. A million thoughts were going though her mind at the moment. About her mother, Kyle, Latnok and the fact that there was a chance that she would not be welcomed in this house any more.

"How dare he?" she screamed internally. Of all people, how could he say something like that to her?

Better her than you? Her mother was dead. Who was he to get to choose between the two? How could he be so selfish?

More tears continued to fall, and Jessi hated herself for that. She was acting like a child, being so damn vulnerable.

Screw him. She was the strongest, smartest, and fastest person in the whole world. And nothing, not even 781227 A.K.A. Kyle Trager would be able to stop her or stand in her way.

She will avenge her mother whether he liked it or not. Even if that meant that she killed that heartless killer Grace Kingsley.

She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds and then looked around.

The only way to get her mind of that matter was to go running. It help a lot.

Screw pain! She wanted and needed to feel the pain. She wasn't sadistic, but she was realistic.

She won't let herself drown in a sea of sadness, sadness and self-pity.

She had a chance to end it once and for all. She was Jessi, and she did not need him. She could do it on her own.

Nothing would stop her, not Kyle, not love, nothing. She didn't need the Tragers, that family because one day she would have her own family, and she didn't care if she might no longer be a part of their family. However, in some ways, they would always be hers no matter what happen. They took her in; she owned them that much.

So she went to her closet, pulled out her work-out gear, put it on and then as quietly and quickly as possible she left the house. Her legs carrying her away the second she'd closed the door behind her.

….

Her heartbeat was the first thing he searched for when he woke up. Kyle was surprised when he didn't hear it. He jumped off his bath tub and run quickly to her room with one single thought in his mind.

Jessi could have run away while they'd been asleep. He wouldn't be surprised seeing that she'd felt insecure last night talking to Nicole. He should have known better. Kyle should not have said those things to her about Sarah. Instead, he should have talked to her last night, apologized, got her to understand that he'd only wanted what best for her. He still does.

He opened her door and entered, and his worries were confirmed instantly-she was not there. Her bed was unmade and empty.

He noticed that her phone was still on her night stand. He checked it. There was a message. Hesitantly, he read it.

**Come to Latnok as soon as you get this. We need to talk.**

**From Grace Kingsley.**


End file.
